Tashio Salon
by SookieBeaver
Summary: Kagome is a new employee in Inu Tashio's all-business-no-play salon, The Tashio Salon. She decides to liven it up, and she knows just how to and with the help of his son, Sesshomaru. But when her past shows up, will she be able to handle it? Or will she go back to how she was before she got her greatest opportunity?  Off Dokuga
1. She

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

A/N: Still a little new at this

* * *

><p>"Okay, I can come in at 3? That's great. Thank you very much! You won't be disappointed!" Kagome said into her phone.<p>

"Good" and the call ended. She smiled and turned to her long time best friend Sango.

"Guess who that was?" she asked. Sango looked up from her textbook.

"Who?" Kagome smile got bigger and fell next to Sango dramatically.

"The Tashio Salon" she said. Sango gasped and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. Shikon Salon is Japan's number one salon.

"Oh Kagome! That's good!" she shook her and smiled. Kagome pushed her away and coughed.

"Thank you Sango" she said.

"When are you supposed to be there?" Sango asked getting up, walking to her room in the shared apartment. Kagome got up and followed her.

"3" she said and sat down on the bed.

"That's in a 2 hours Kagome!" Sango yelled throwing a blue shirt at her. Kagome dodged it and chuckled.

"I know" she said. Sango came out of her closet and narrowed her eyes.

"Then why are you just sitting there. Go get ready!" she said. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off towards her room.

"Fine, fine!"

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Kikyo asked standing at the doorway of her boss's office.<p>

"Maybe a new employee" he said.

"Oi! Sesshomaru this woman is complaining about her 'services'" Inuyasha said coming to the office. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. He walked out to the front desk where the woman was yelling about her highlights being the wrong color. While he handled the woman Kikyo and Inuyasha stayed in his office watching.

"I think your father is going to hire someone" Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"No way" he said. Kikyo nodded. His father has said plenty of times in the past that he didn't want to hire anybody else; Inuyasha wondered what changed his mind.

"I heard a female voice" she said. Inuyasha looked at his brother and titled his head. The bell to salon jingled and he sighed.

"I'll take it" he said. He walked out to the front counter and smiled.

"Welcome to Tashio Salon how may I help you?" he asked. The girl looked up at him and smiled back. He was taken aback by her eyes.

"Hi I'm Kagome" she said. Sesshomaru stopped talking to the woman he was helping and walked over to them.

"Kagome, come with me" he said. Inuyasha looked at the girl. She was beautiful; she had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and the most captivating eyes ever. He watched as Sesshomaru lead her over to the make-up artist's station and called a customer over.

Sesshomaru lead Kagome over to the empty make-up stand and called a costumer over.

"Tell her what you want Kimi" he said. Kimi was a regular customer and if this girl could do her make-up and Kimi likes it, she may have a job. Kimi skipped over to the chair and smiled at Sesshomaru. He looked down at her then back at Kagome.

"Okay" she smiled. She sat down in the chair and looked at Kagome. Pretty girl she thought.

"I would like…hm…let me think" she giggle. Kagome giggled and started putting her things out. It took her awhile to fine everything but she found it and managed to get to the salon early. She waited while Kimi decided on what she wanted.

"Oh, I want something to bring out my eyes. It's hard to do at home and I'm going out so make it dramatic" Kimi said. Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded for her to start and step back. Kagome first looked at her Kimi's eye color and hair shade. She remembered her mother's hair and eye shade was just like Kimi's.

"You're eyes are a light green and you're hair is brown so what you can do is choose makeup from the opposite side of the color wheel. Green's opposite is red, but as red eyes can make you look tired, purple is the next best option." Kagome said then went about putting the eye shadow on; when she was done she reached over and pulled out to different mascara's.

"Top off with two coats of plum or black mascara." She said holding up the two mascaras. Sesshomaru watched as she did Kimi's makeup and had to agree, what she was doing made Kimi's eyes look intense. Kagome reached over and sat the plum mascara down and applied the black. She stepped back and smiled.

"There" she smiled. She turned Kimi around to face the mirror and stood behind her. Kimi gasped and leaned closer to the mirror. She turned her head side to side and smiled. She spun back around to Kagome and squealed. She threw her arms around her neck and hugged her. Kagome giggled and hugged her back.

"Thank you! I Love it!" Kimi said. She stepped back and held Kagome at arm's length.

"If you don't get this job, you'll just have to see me every day at your house" she said. She turned towards Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Tell your dad she's a keeper" she giggled and skipped off to the front counter to pay. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; the first thing he noticed was she didn't have any make-up on. She wouldn't need it anyways; her eyes were already an icy bright blue color. Sesshomaru turned and walked towards his office. If she mad Kimi that happy then she was good enough for the job. What people didn't know that Kimi has her own beauty supply line and her own salon, many around the world. But she stopped doing make up herself long ago.

"Come Kagome" he said. Kagome nodded and followed after him, smiling at all the other worker. They all were dressed in black and had serious faces on while they did the customers hair, nails whatever. It was nothing like her old salon that jokes and talked while they worked. When they got to his office Kikyo and Inuyasha were still standing at the door.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha held his hand out and Kagome shook it. He smiled at her and moved so she could get in.

"Kagome" she said as Sesshomaru shut the door. He sat behind his desk and motioned for her to sit down on the opposite side. Once she sat down she let herself really look at her future boss. He had long silver hair pulled into a low ponytail, golden eyes. She could see his muscles under his black shirt; he looked to be around 6'3. The markings on his face let her know he was demon, a high ranking one at that. But for the life of her she couldn't tell which one he was.

"Kagome, you did well today" Sesshomaru said bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" she said. Sesshomaru nodded and sat back in his chair.

"You got the job" he said. He watched in amusement as Kagome's eyes got bigger and smiled big.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded again smiling small. Kagome jumped up and smiled.

"Oh thank you!" she smiled. The first thought that came to her was how to get this place livened up.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought I put Kagome in a position that I knew.

I got the make-up ideas from: . they have great ideas (:


	2. Kano

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"_Learn as though you would never be able to master it; Hold it as though you would be in fear of losing it"_

_Confucius_

* * *

><p>Kimi walked in the salon with a baby boy on her hip and over to Sesshomaru behind the front desk. The salon had a few workers in it getting ready for the day. She looked to the make-up station and saw it empty. She turned to Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes.<p>

"Where is she?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her from his magazine.

"Who" he asked. Kimi set the boy down on his feet leaned on the front desk.

"The new make-up artist, Kagome" she said. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked back at his magazine. Kimi reached over and hit him in the side of the head. Sesshomaru growled before setting the magazine down.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but it's not time for her to be hear, she doesn't need to be here for 2 more hours" he said. Kimi nodded and picked the little boy back up.

"Good, hold him. I need to make a call" she handed the boy to Sesshomaru who took him. The boy immediately grabbed a fist full of his hair in his tiny fist.

"Kano behave, mommy will be back soon" she said and left. Sesshomaru looked at the boy in his arms and back at Kimi's retreating back. He sat the boy in the chair next to him then picked back up the magazine.

"Hn"

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome, will you-"the male was cut off by a car crashing into his.<em>

*scene change*

_"Her heart rate's still low. Give her another milligram of atropine." A doctor yelled. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. The doctor came into view and looked down at her._

_"Where-what happened?" she asked. The lights where bright making it painful to open her eyes/ she tried to move her head but it was too painful. She felt her hand being hold by someone but couldn't look at the person._

_"You were in a car crash ma'am, we're doing everything we can to save you" Kagome put her hand over her stomach; Where's Kouga? Did something happen to in crash? She felt her self-slipping back into unconscious. The last thing she heard was being and the doctor yelling._

_"She's going into cardiac arrest, I'm sorry Kouga but you can't come in after this door"_

_*Scene change*_

_"We can try again" Kouga's smiling face came into view, his blue eyes showing all the love her held for her. Tears came to her eyes and she nodded. He reached over and hugged her._

*Scene change*

_"You don't mean that Kagome" his voice sounded sad. Kagome nodded her head and turned away from him, something she knew he hated. She took her ring off and sat it on the dresser._

_"I do Kouga. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore" she said. She heard him walking towards her and felt his arms wrap around her waist._

_"I love Kagome, I always will. I'll give you the time and space you need" he whispered. He pulled back and moved towards the door. He looked back at her and she looked her shoulder._

_"Keep the ring" he said, he opened his mouth to say something else."_

_I think I started somethin', I got what I wanted. Did, didn't I can't feel nothin', superhuman_" Kagome raised her eyebrow. That sounded like her ringtone.

"Huh" Kagome sat up and grabbed her cell phone. She pressed the answer button with shaking hands.

"Hello?" she said her voice cracking. She cleared her voice in looked in her mirror on her closet door. She looked terrible.

"Yes. Is this Kagome Higurashi?" a deep voice asked. Kagome looked at her phone and noticed she didn't know the number.

"Yeah" she said. She heard shuffling from the other end of the phone.

"Good, I'm Inu Tashio, your boss" he said. Kagome nodded but realized he couldn't see her.

"Okay" she got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:01.

"You begin work at 10 today; I will be by later so I may formally meet you. Good luck" he said. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you sir"

"Welcome" the line hung up. She took a quick shower and quickly blow dried her hair. She went to her closet and put on dark blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. She looked at the clock, 9:45. She let out an 'eep' and left her room. Sango was sitting on the couch watching TV when Kagome came out hopping on one foot trying to get her sock on. She smiled at Sango and waved. Her pursed on her arms, her shoes under her right arm while she hopped on her right foot.

"Have a good say Kagome" Sango called as she exited the door. She heard her friend muffled reply and chuckled. Typical Kagome.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she reached her job. She got out and checked herself in the nearby car window and nodded at her appearance. She head her hair piled on top of her head in a bun. She walked into the salon and saw everyone already at work, she looked at the clock it was 9:59. She walked over to the front desk were Inuyasha was. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Glasses?" he asked tapping the glasses on the side of the frame. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to put my contacts in, like yesterday" she said. Inuyasha titled his head.

"Contacts?" he asked. Kagome leaned on the desk and was about to reply when she felt something crash into her leg. She looked down and smiled. It was a little boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He had on brown cargos and an orange shirt. She reached down at picked him up.

"Who's this little guy?" she asked. She tapped the boy on the nose and she giggled. He grabbed her finger and put it in his mouth. Inuyasha watched her as she smiled at Kimi's son, Kano, with a smile on her face but a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Kano" he said. Kagome nodded and sad smile coming to her lips. She traced her finger along his face, getting a bubbly giggling from the boy. She felt tears come to her eyes; she shook her head and willed them away before looking at Inuyasha.

"You okay?" he asked. He hadn't missed the smell of salt coming from her, which meant she was crying, or about to. She nodded and sit the boy on her hip. He noted how natural she looked at holding Kano, like she was just made to hold him or any child for that matter.

"Okay, first you check in here, as the front desk," he pulled out a clipboard and handed it to her then typed something into the computer. "These are your clients, seemed like Kimi has been talking already. They will either come straight to you or come after they get their hair done. Do exactly what they want, if they don't like it, then start over." He mumbled while looking for a pen. Kano reached for her hair and tugged on a few loose strands. She smiled over at him waiting for Inuyasha to start again.

Inuyasha held out a pin and she took it a little startled, he came out of nowhere with it and his head was till down. He looked up at her and smirked when he noticed her heart sped up.

"Sorry" he said. She nodded and bounced Kano looking at him to start, "Right, if they don't like it, start over. Your station, your rules, you can to make conversation with them, whatever. But you must follow the rules of the salon also, he pointed to a white board on the wall. "Break for an hour at 3, you must be back no later than 4:15, father understand theirs traffic. Weekdays we work from 7 to 9, everyone. Weekends you work from 10 to 9. And that's it" he smiled. Kagome nodded and sat her glasses on top of her head. Kano was trying to pull them off of her face.

She sat him down and he whined grabbing her pants legs. She looked down at him and smiled small. Inuyasha walked around the counter and grabbed him. Kano stopped whining and grabbed Inuyasha hair; Inuyasha walked with them to her station and helped her with setting everything up, Kano clinging to his shirt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stopped and rubbed her eyes.

"Kagome" he said. She looked at him and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she asked. He stepped towards her.

"You don't wear make-up" he said. She nodded still rubbing her eye. She hated when her eye started doing this, it bugged her to no end. She was allergic to something in the salon.

"Why?" he asked. Kagome held her hand up as she sneezed. She sniffed and looked around.

"I don't see the point to" she said and looked back at him and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back, he couldn't help it. It seemed whenever she smiled he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're probably allergic to Kagura's perfume" he said low.

"Who's that?" she asked. Inuyasha pointed to the girl across from her. She had medium black hair and red eyes, Kagome shivered, creepy. She could tell she was some type of demon just not what. But she did notice that the smell that caused her sneezing was coming strongly from ever there.

"Sesshomaru went to get Father, he will be here soon then we have a meeting so you can meet everybody." He said. Kagome nodded and looked down at her chart.

"You can send the first client" she smiled. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, then left.

* * *

><p>"Is she pretty?" Inu Tashio asked. Sesshomaru looked at his father and nodded.<p>

"Very" he said. Inu Tashio nodded and smiled.

"That's good" he said.

"Very" Sesshomaru replied again. Inu Tashio was about to say something about his sons lack of conversation when the door opened. They both stepped out and walked into the salon. Inu Tashio immediately spotted Kagome from the rest of the staff; she was talking to her client with Kano attached to her leg. Sesshomaru stepped in behind her him and put his hands in his pockets.

They both walked over to Kagome's station, the other workers bowing and greeting their boss as he walked by. Kagome noticed two people standing behind her and turned. She smiled when she noticed Sesshomaru. She looked at the other male. He had hair just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru except his was in a ponytail at his neck and his eyes seemed more orange then amber, like Sesshomaru's.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Inu Tashio" he said. Kagome's eyes widened and she bowed.

"Hello Mr. Tashio" she said. Inu Tashio chuckled and waved his hand in the air.

"No need to be so formal" he smiled. Kagome smiled back. Kano pulled on her pants legs and she picked him up. He reached for her glasses again and she took them off. Inu Tashio looked at her eyes, such an odd color, he thought.

"Okay," Kagome said. Sesshomaru reached for Kano who went into his arms. Where was Kimi? She left her soon here alone for 3 hours to make 'a call'. He walked to the front desk to check on how everything went while he was gone.

"We're going to have a meeting at 3" Inu Tashio annouced to the Salon. Everyone voiced their agrrement and he turned to Kagome.

"You're done?" he asked. She nodded and looked around.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. That's good"

Kagome smiled.


	3. Howdy, Cowboy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sad sad day, I say.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in her chair and watched everybody else work with their clients. She had finished up the one's that came to her for only make-up and was now waiting for the one that had to get their hair done first. After Inu Tashio made the announcement about the meeting at 3, he stood behind the first desk staring at her. At first she thought he must have been watching her with her clients, but nope he was staring. Not even ashamed or tried to hide it. And he was stilling staring now. She yawned and rubbed her head. Her hair weighed so much; it's been awhile since she cut, oh maybe 4 years. Kouga liked her hair long so she agreed she wouldn't cut it. She smiled as she thought about her blue eyed ex-fiancée. He was the perfect guy for her, or so everybody told them. He was caring, kind, funny and good looking. Well-being a demon, good looking kind of came with him. Even when she thought how they ended she couldn't help but smile then, even though it was a sad smile. Even then he was still he caring self. She never got rid of the ring either; she kept it in a shoe box in her closet.<p>

"Up! Up!" Kagome blinked and looked down. Kano was standing in front of her with his arms reaching towards her bouncing. She smiled and picked him, he was so adorable. Like always, he reached for her glasses. He pulled them off and giggled. Kagome smiled and watched him put them on his face crookedly. He bounced and turned in her arms and played with her arms.

She turned to lean against the back of the chair to look at this shop. Everything was so …plain. White walls, no pictures, and each station had a red chair and mirror to it. There were stairs in the back probably leading up the break room or bathroom. She would just have to find out. The workers were all in red shirts and khaki pants, she looked down at herself, well she stood out. But Inu Tashio didn't say anything to her about her so maybe the make-up artist had some leeway. Everyone was so quiet and dull. Even the TV in the lobby of the store was on a dull station; the news. Maybe it was just her but this place is a depressant.

Who could work and come to a salon like this, rich ones. She nodded at herself and turned to face the mirror. Kano stopped bouncing and reached for one of her make-up brushes. He turned towards her and wiped it across her face leaving a tan streak against her cheek. She looked in the mirror and giggled; Kano giggled to and put the brush down.

"Ah, Kano your just so adorable!" she laughed, she hugged him and he laid his head on her shoulder. She looked down at him and saw his eyes closed. She started to rock him and looked around. She looked back around the shop, silver and red would be make this much more attractive. Paint the walls red; get some black chairs and white things, good salon.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said walking up to her. He had an American with him; she was standing behind him playing with her hands. Kagome turned around and handed him Kano, he took the boy and looked back at the girl.

"She's my cousin and she wanted to get her make-up done" he said. Kagome gave him a look that said 'clearly, why else would she be back here?'. He rolled his eyes and she stood from the chair.

"Sit down Ashley, she's good" Inuyasha said in English pulling the girl from behind him. Kagome smiled and started her make-up. Inuyasha leaned against her work station playing with Kano.

"So where are you from?" she asked in English. The girl opened her eyes and Kagome stopped. Inuyasha stopped playing with Kano and give her the same look Ashley did. Kagome smiled, they must be close.

"Yes?" she asked. Ashley shook her head and closed her eyes back, Kagome started again.

"I just didn't know you knew English" she said in a heavy country accent. Kagome giggled.

"My dad taught me" she said.

"Oh cool," Ashley said shifting

"Where are you from?" Kagome asked.

"Texas" she said. A light bulb went off in Kagome's head. She stepped back and grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Perfect! Inuyasha groaned.

"I don't like that look" he said. Kagome smiled at him and then back in Ashley.

"Done" she said and skipped off towards Sesshomaru. She leaned against the desk and waited for him to say something. He eyes were glued to the computer screen, he didn't even look up. Kagome tapped the computer screen and he sighed before looking at her.

"Yes?" he asked. Kagome smiled and leaned over the counter.

"Howdy, cowboy" she giggled. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, cowboy?

* * *

><p>AN: it's been a while, sorry! i'm not happy with this one, but I have to get the story going. But yeah, I guess you can see what she's going to do first (: Imagine Sesshomaru as a cowboy, whew. R&R 3


	4. Starting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kimi walked into a large house and went up steps. Ignoring the formal greetings of the servants. She pushed open two grand oaks doors and stopped at a desk planting her hands on the desk. Two blue eyes looked away from the computer and to her.

"Sister?"

"Kouga" she crossed her arms. Kouga blinked and sat back in his chair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I found her" she said. Kouga leaned forward wide-eyed. Kagome.

"Where?" he asked standing. Kimi watched her brother before sitting in the chair. Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"Kimi" he said. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"She's fine; she's at the salon where I go. They girl is talented." She said. Kouga grabbed his car keys.

"I know that" he said. Kimi rolled her eyes, watching Kouga scramble around to get ready. She hoped telling Kouga won't bring up painful memories for the girl. She really liked her, but loved her brother. And if seeing Kagome made him happy well then so be it. She skipped out after him and slide into her car speeding out of the neighborhood. They went to her house waiting until it was time for the shop to close.

Kouga sighed as he sat on his and Kagome's old couch. Kagome. It's been three years since he last seen her after that horrible accident. She was so depressed after it, she slipped into this shell. Distancing herself from him, he would've stayed and tried again, and again and again. But she wanted him gone, so in order to make her happy, he left. She never left his head after that. He stood and walked up the stairs and turned to right, going to bedroom across from the master bedroom. He pushed it opened and smiled sadly. Kimi hadn't redecorated the room; the pale yellow walls seemed to taunt him of what they lost. He walked to the center of the room and looked around. Kagome had this room on her own, she spent hours on a color and finally settled on the first color she picked out. She chuckled, that was so Kagome.

He trailed his finger along the furniture on the back wall looking over the railing. He could almost picture him lying there and Kagome leaning over the same way he was now watching and smiling. It was going to be hard and exciting to see her tomorrow. He wondered how she would take to seeing him. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was 10:00, he blinked. He was in this room for 3 hours. It seemed like five minutes. He sighed and walked out going to his room to go to as much sleep as possible.

Kagome stepped out of the meeting room and yawned, they spent 30 minutes with formalities it was so boring. She looked at the guy she learned to be Miroku, he had short black hair pulled into a ponytail and violet-blue eyes. In the meeting he was introduced as a stylist, she wondered if he was guy. She knew it was stereotypical to assume every guy stylist was gay…but still. She walked over to him about to ask if he was or not in so many ways without actually saying it when she felt a hand on her back side. Her eye twitched and she raised her right hand and connected to Miroku's cheek. The force was so hard he spun around twice before falling onto the floor with a smile.

A girl, who Kagome learned as Shoni walked over to her and tusked at him. Shoni had long medium brown hair pulled into high ponytail, she reminded her of Sango. She was a stylist also. Her brown eyes turned to Kagome and smiled.

"That's Miroku for you" she laughed. Kagome huffed. At least she knew he wasn't gay. She smiled at Kagome and they left to go back downstairs to the salon. Sesshomaru was at the front desk already on the computer. Kagome walked over to him and smiled.

"Sesshomaru" she said. Sesshomaru looked at her and raised his eyebrow. He was still confused as to way she called him a cowboy earlier. As if reading his mind Kagome leaned on desk and said:

"This place is so drab" she said. Sesshomaru looked around the shop, he actually agreed with her. His father denied color in his salon, saying white and red was manly.

"Hn" he agreed. Kagome smiled wider. Gotcha. She walked away to her station, Sesshomaru kept glancing at her. She was up to something and he didn't know if he wanted to be a part of it.

When it was closing time Kagome walked over with a sleeping Kano. Sesshomaru grabbed him and they waited for everyone to leave. Kagome wanted to ask him if he wanted to help her with her plan. She hoped so. They started towards the door when Kagome looked at him and Kano. He looked so natural holding him. After Sesshomaru locked the door, Kagome took that as her chance.

"Uh, Sesshomaru can you help me?" she asked. Sesshomaru wanted to say no, but the look she was giving him was hard to deny. He sighed and found himself saying yes. Kagome squealed and began to tell him her master plan for tomorrow. Sesshomaru was impressed it would defiantly help the shop 'liven' up as she put it.

"How are we going to tell everyone on such short notice?" he asked as he placed Kano in his car seat. Kagome raised her eyebrow. Why did he have a car seat for him, unless Kano was his son?

"Is…he yours?" she asked. Sesshomaru straightened up and looked at her. He shook his head before getting to his car. Kagome's face flushed before she stepped back.

"Uh okay…then…I'll see you tomorrow" she said before she rushed off. She pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number grinning.

"Hey Jak"

"We can try again"

Kagome shoot up in bed, panting. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock. It was 8, she yawned. She had two hours to get ready, go to Jakotsu shop then arrive at shop early to check on Sesshomaru's process. She threw the covers off and ran to the shower. She came out and walked over her closet throwing clothe out until she found what she needed. She dropped her towel before she pulled on her Country "DelightFul" Sundress. She looked at her reflection. She smiled before digging back in her closet. Sango walked back in and had to dodge a pink heel.

"Kagome?" she asked dropping to her knees, crawling behind her friend on the floor.

"I looking for my cow boots" she said. Sango made a small 'o' with her mouth, she looked her best friend's dress. She never saw this before.

"I don't have a lot of time!' Kagome yelled lying on the floor with her butt in the air. Sango gigged and looked in the closet immediately saw what was causing her friend to throw everything in her closet into the floor. She reached over and grabbed the boots. She pulled Kagome up by her shoulders and handed them to her.

"Here" she smiled. Kagome smiled and hugged her. She pulled them on and grabbed a light brown cardigan and ran to her bathroom. She French braided the front of her hair and scrunched her hair. She applied makeup to match her outfit before running the apartment and racing to Jakotsu's shop. She grabbed her order off the counter before running back into her car and speeding off to the salon. She sighed when she finally made it. They had maybe forty-five minutes to fix everything up. Kagome walked in with the box and gasped. The box fell out her hand and she back up to the door.

This had to be another nightmare. Kami please let this be another one.

"Good morning Kagome" Damnit. She swallowed and walked to the front desk where Sesshomaru was standing looking at her. she pushed the box towards him and looked at him. She turned to the last person she wanted to see and smiled a very fake smile.

"Kouga" she said.

A/N: (((:


	5. Go West Young Man, Go West

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kouga walked over to her and grabbed her hands and smiled. Kagome swallowed.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good" Kouga nodded and pulled her into a hug. Kagome gasped and slowly wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. She couldn't help the familiarity of the action. She hated the way she left him but it needed to be done. She couldn't take it anymore back then. She needed out, so she left, or he left. Then she moved out of their house. The one with so many memories of them. Their first step at being a family. She pulled away from him; she vowed she wouldn't go back. She couldn't. Nothing would be the same. Nothing.

She walked to Sesshomaru and smiled. Wow! He's looks good. Maybe we should do this theme again.

"Well don't you look handsome!" she laughed. Sesshomaru smirked. He had on a brown plaid short, sleeve shirt, dark blue pants tucked into cowboy boots. His hair was in a low ponytail and he had his cowboy hat tied around his neck. He looks like he should belong there.

"Hn" he agreed. Kagome titled her head, hn is not a word. We're going to have to work on his speaking skills. Sesshomaru looked at her. There was something different about her. Kagome fidgeted under his instese gaze. Before he could say anything she turned and looked around the shop. There were barrels of hay in the lounge area. Some of the chairs had lassos on the back of them; old western paintings were on the wall. White framed mirrors were taken down and replaced by wooden ones and the counter tops were covers with hay. Kagome nodded, Sesshomaru did a good job.

"Ka-ge-mo!" Kano pulled at her dress. Kagome laughed and picked him up. She ruffled his hair.

"Aw, look at you!" He had on a yellow button up shirt, a white cowboy hat, light blue jeans tucked into a little cowboy boots.

"Sesshomaru I think you have some competition!" she laughed. Kano clapped and pointed at her.

"Brown!" he said. Sesshomaru followed his finger and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were brown, yesterday they were blue.

"Yes Kano, I wear contacts" she giggled walking over to her station, ignoring the stares she was getting from Kimi and Sesshomaru. Kimi walked up to the desk and leaned on it.

"Contacts?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked at Kouga. Kimi sighed and picked at the box on counter. Let them handle their own.

"Hey, I'm Kouga Omi" he held out his hand, Sesshomaru shook it.

"Sesshomaru Tashio" he said. Kouga nodded and leaned against the counter much like his sister.

"So what's your relationship with my woman?" he asked. Sesshomaru eyes slightly widened. This wolf has prior claim? Kimi smack Kouga in the arm and sent an apologetic look to Sesshomaru.

"Kouga!" Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he growled and pushed off the counter. He shoved his hand in his pockets and walked towards the door. Kimi turned towards Sesshomaru and sighed. She reached up and rubbed her temples. Sometimes she swore Kouga just loved to make trouble.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he and Kagome were once an item" she said. Sesshomaru almost lost his mask. Dated? He looked at Kagome; she was walking around the shop looking at the decorations. Kano was attached to her legs looking up at her as she explains what some of the items were hanging on the chairs or walls.

"Hn" he replied to Kimi taking to box from off the counter. He opened it, while Kimi talked about some project in England. He tuned her out, he wasn't interested. There were whole outfits in the box labeled by name. How did she get measurements on such short notice?

The door to the short rang and Sesshomaru looked up. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all came in. Inuyasha choked on his biscuit, Sango who was in mid slap towards Miroku dropped her arm.

"Sesshomaru, what is all this?" Inuyasha asked walking over to them. Kagome skipped over to them with Kano on her shoulders and smiled at them.

"Out theme for the week!" she giggled. She gave Kano to Kimi and reached into the box pulled out bags. She handed one to Sango and pushed her towards the stairs that lead to the upstairs bathroom. She then turned to Inuyasha and Miroku and handed then a bag.

"Here go change" she said. Inuyasha looked at her uncertainly.

"Why?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Because you don't match the theme" she said. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other before shrugging. Inuyasha turned back and smiled at her.

"Sure thing" he said. As the rest of the workers came into the shop Kagome and Sesshomaru handed then their clothes and made them change. Even Kagura gave Kagome a small smile and said that this was a fun idea. Once everyone was dressed and at their station getting ready Kagome looked over the salon. The girls had on red plaid shirts, with 'TS' in western print on the back, different types of bottoms with cowboy boots. The males had on white plaid shirts with 'TS' in western type print with dark blue pants tucked into black cowboy boots with a black cowboy hat.

"I think we did well" Kagome said to Sesshomaru. He smiled and nodded at her. The salon was filled with country music. Kagome stayed by Sesshomaru talking until her first customer came and she had to leave. As the clients paid they gave nothing but praises on the 'new' salon. They even brought in more business. Kagome was becoming an essential part of Tashio Salon. He smiled as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha dancing down the aisles of the salon.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha twirled her around. She stopped when Sesshomaru came up to them and held out his hand.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and handed Kagome's hand in his.

"Not at all" he said. He looked back at Kikyo with a knowing look. Kagome coming to work from them was going to be life changing. He chuckled as her heard Kagome laughter, the rest of the salon laughed along.

Very life changing indeed, he thought and got back to work.


	6. Wishing On A Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cleaned up the hay from the salon. She offered to help but Inuyasha declined her saying 'this was a man's job'. She had just nodded, not going to complain about not working. She walked around the front desk, trailing her nails along the surface. She paused when she came across a picture frame turned down. She picked it up; it was a picture of a woman with long wavy brown hair with green eyes, with a brown haired child with amber eyes. She looked up to ask who it was when a handed landed over hers. She looked back to see Kikyo shaking her head. She took the picture and laid it face down.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry you-self about it Kagome" she said softly looking at Sesshomaru. Kagome made a small 'o' with her mouth and nodded giving Kikyo a soft smile. She turned back around and started picking at some paper clips. Was that an old girlfriend? If so was that child in the picture his child. She shook her head, Kikyo told her not to worry about it so she wasn't going to. She started back walking, humming. Her humming turned into soft singing.

"When will I see you again, you left with no goodbyes-" Inuyasha's ears turned towards her. He heard that song before. He tried to place it but couldn't. He turned towards Kagome and raised an eyebrow. It was on the tip of his song.

"No single word was said. No finals kiss to seal any seams. I had no idea, of the state we were in-" Suddenly a light bulb went off in Inuyasha's head. It was an American song he heard once. When he and his family went to America once for something Sesshomaru had to do. They don't play many American songs here so that meant she had to be in America or lived there.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru called. She looked up at him and smiled. She looked around and saw that they were done cleaning up the hay and taking down the other things. It looked like plain Tashio Salon again. She would have to think hard for another theme for next week.

"Yes?" she asked. He leaned the broom on the wall.

"We're off tomorrow" he said. Kagome titled her head to left, she don't remember that being in the schedule.

"Oi, Kagome. Did you hear me?" Inuyasha asked. He and Kikyo were at the door getting ready to leave. Kagome raised her eyebrow,

"No sorry, I wasn't listening" she said walking around the desk and standing a few feet away from them.

"I said do you want to go to dinner with us?" Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. She shook her head. She started to think of Kouga; with him back it was better to go ahead and talk to him then put it off. He would only grow angry and then lash out, causing trouble. She frowned, how did he find her? She made sure she made no traces of her were left. They nodded and walked out of the shop.

"Well see you later" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and waved. She turned to the left and started walking towards her car. Inuyasha and Kikyo watched until she drove off.

"You heard that song right?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha nodded and threw her arms around her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's an odd one" he said. Kikyo giggled and Sesshomaru sniffed. They walked to their cars and left.

Kagome smiled as she walked through the old park. She clasped her hands behind her back and hummed. She stopped in front of the Goshinboku and laid her hand on the truck. She felt the hum of power coming from the tree. She turned and started back on her walk. It used to be a tradition of her and her father to do to the God Tree every month. The last visit was still fresh in her mind. She smiled as the old memory came into her mind.

"_Daddy, where are we going?" a young Kagome asked her small chubby hands in her father's large older ones._

"_You'll see soon darling" he said. Kagome nodded and followed her dad as he lead them down a path in the park. He held a big in one hand and hers in another. Kagome eye slit up when the God Tree came in sight. She looked up at her father and tugged on his arm._

"_Are we going there daddy?" she asked. he looked down at her and smiled._

"_Yes" he sat the bag down and picked Kagome up, setting her on his hip. She looked at him._

"_Do you know what this tree mean?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and her father begun to tell her the story of the Goshinboku. When he was done Kagome slid off him and ran up to the tree. She placed her hand on the truck and felt some-sort of hum, coming from the tree. She giggled and turned to her father who had pulled out white floating lanterns from the bag her carried. She ran over to him and sat on her knees._

"_Are we going to be letting those go tonight daddy?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded. She sat back on her heels and watched as her lit them and stood. She stood with him and grabbed the smaller version of his lantern out of his hand. He looked down at her and smiled, his eyes shining in happiness. He truly loved his little girl but he had to leave soon and he wanted to make this last visit special._

"_Daddy?" Kagome called._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is this our last visit before you leave?" she asked. He bent towards her level and looked into her eyes. They were shining ever brighter with her tears. He nodded,_

"_Yes darling, but when I come back I promise I will take you back here and we continue our tradition." He said. Kagome looked down at her lantern and saw the writing on the side. 'Promise'. She looked back at her father and smiled._

"_Promise?" she asked. Her father took his lantern and lit, standing up. He looked down at Kagome and smiled._

"_Promise" he said. Kagome smiled and lifted her arms up, her father doing the same. They both let go and watched as the lanterns floated into the night sky, soon becoming a speck in the sky and neither could tell if it was the lantern or a sky. Kagome looked at her dad._

"_Will you cry when you leave?" she asked. Her father looked down at her and picked her up._

"_If it meant leaving my princess, then of course." He said poking her in her side. She giggled and held her pink finger out. Her father raised his eyebrow._

"_Promise you won't love America more then you love us. Please, promise to come back" she said. He smiled and linked his pinky with her before bringing it to his lips and kissing it._

"_I promise" he said. Kagome smiled and hugged him around the neck. He walked off and they left singing an old Japanese song._

_Kagome smiled up at the sky and watched as a shooting star crossed. She closed her eyes and stood there, feeling the breeze. She sighed wistfully and opened her eyes._

"_Kagome" a voice called. She turned around and gasped. She placed her hand over her heart._

"_Kouga" she said. Kouga took a step towards her._

"_Can we talk?" he asked. Kagome nodded slowly. Kouga smiled small. They walked across the street from the park to an old café. Kagome looked up back towards the sky and closed her eyes._

_Please bring him back._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Enjoy!

Kagome played with her hair as Kouga gave the waitress his order, the lady then turned to her. She shook her head and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"No thanks" she said. The waitress nodded and left. Kouga sat his hands on the table and looked at her.

"I've been looking for you; I thought you might have gone to your father" Kagome eyes narrowed at the mentioning of her father. He knew she didn't like to talk about him.

"No" she said picking at her ends. Kouga nodded.

"So you was right under my nose the whole time"

"Hiding in plain sight" she intoned not looking up. Kouga sighed. He didn't understand why she was being this way towards him.

"Kagome," Kouga slightly growled. Kagome looked up at him from her hair. She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Kouga?" she asked. Kouga felt like throwing something.

"What did I do?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Kouga, this has nothing to do you with you. How about we just get to the main point of this conversation" she pulled a hair tie out and tied her hair in a low ponytail and started to braid it "Why did I give up? Why didn't I want to try again? Why did I leave with no evidence what-so-ever?" she wrapped the braided over the ponytail holder and stuck pins in it. "Kouga get to the point. I have to go" she said softly laying her hands on the table. Kouga sat back and looked at her. Kagome looked away from his intense gaze. They sat like that until the waiter came back with Kouga's food. Kouga nodded and waited till she left to look back Kagome. Kagome sighed and grabbed her bag, ready to leave.

"Kagome, sit down" his voice left no room for arguments. Kagome sat back down and gave him a blank stare. Kouga sighed and looked down at his hands on the table. She was making this way too hard for him.

"Can we at least, you know, try?"

"Try what?" a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"Being friends? Then see how it goes?" he said. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she said. Kouga ran his hand through his ponytail.

"The room is the same way you left it" Kagome shook her head.

"Kouga-"

"I can picture him right now. Lying in that crib, you watching him sleep" Kagome closed her eyes; she felt the tears build up in her eyes. He knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her feel guilty. She wasn't going to let him do it.

"Sto-"

"Why do you want to give that up? Was it something I did? Was it the accident? I-" the tears were falling freely now. She slammed her fist on the table and stood up. She ignored the outbursts of shock and gazes from the other customers in the café.

"Stop!" she yelled. Her whole body was trembling. She raised her head and looked at Kouga. He sat back in his chair eyes wide. She never got this angry with him, this fast.

"I know what you're trying to do, Kouga. And I am not going to let you do it. You trying to make this seem like I did something wrong to you-"

"What did I do to you Kagome? You left me, you wanted me gone. I would've stayed Kagome, children or not. I didn't care. But you-you gave it all up" the last part was just above a whisper. Kagome took a deep breath and pushed her chair in. She didn't want to have this discussion in front of all these people. Hell, she didn't want to have this discussion period. She walked past him to leave and he grabbed her wrist.

"Why?" he asked. Kagome pulled her hand out of his grasped and walked to the door. She opened it and paused. She gave him one last look before looking back out the door.

"I fell out of love. You changed on me." she walked out of the café and walked back to her car. Kouga watched her as she drove by the café. A patron in the café came to check on him and he brushed them off.

"I'm-I'm sorry" he muttered laying the money on the table. He walked back home replaying the last thing she said to him. I changed. He sighed and shook his head.


	8. Maybe

I do not own Inuyasha ***rattles cell bars*** now let me out so I can write this story!

Onward! March! Enjoy!

Kagome woke up to Sango jumping on her bed with a big grin.

"Hmmph" she said throwing the covers back over her head. Sango jumped down behind her and crossed her legs. She shook her shoulders.

"Kagome! Wake up!"

"Fhuk ofph" Sango titled her head. Did Kagome just tell her to fuck off? She pulled the cover back and started poking her in the side. Kagome giggled.

"What! What!" she asked throwing the cover off her and sat up. She glared at her bestfriend who was holding back her laughter. After Sango composed herself she stood and ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Let's go do something today!" she said. Kagome fell back on the bed. Leave it Sango to be up early in the morning wanting to do something that probably involved walking or something like it.

"Sango," she threw her arm over her eyes. "Why do you torture me?" she asked. Sango scoffed and walked over to the curtains, she yanked them back and jumped when the heard a cry from Kagome.

"Ah! No sunlight!" she kicked her legs and fell over the bed with a soft thump. She sat up, hair tousled and glared, again, at Sango. Sango grinned sheepishly. Kagome growled and stood up.

"It's one Kagome, you're being lazy!" Sango said. Kagome whipped to the clock, the movement making her dizzy, she swayed as she tried to focus on the clock red numbers. After her dizzy spell left she saw the time, 1:23. She turned to Sango.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" she asked. Sango folded her arms and gave her a look.

"Just get ready by two" she said and left her friend's terra cotta painted room. Kagome sighed as she walked over to the bathroom. She quickly got out of the shower and went to her closet.

She sighed as took a moment to think about last night. She should've known Kouga was going to try to make it seemed like she was to blame. Okay yes maybe she didn't have to withdraw from him. Maybe she changed but come one you lose a child and what? Everybody wants you to act like you didn't care that the human being, the other life growing inside of you was gone because some idiot drunk driver decided to ignore the 'No drinking and driving rules'. Maybe Kouga shouldn't have change and they wouldn't even been in this mess.

It was so sudden she didn't know what to do. Maybe she could have tried again, maybe she shouldn't try to put all of this on Kouga, maybe-fuck that. She was tired of these 'maybe'. Maybe she should just go about her life as she was before Kouga reappeared. What right did he have to come back and threw off her hard work of forgetting in a span of hours. Why he couldn't stay where he was and just leave her alone. She groaned and rubbed her face. She looked back her closet and reached for the first thing she saw.

She grabbed a white sundress and threw it on. She went to her bathroom again and bushed her hair before throwing it in to messy bun high on her head. She combed her bangs to the right and let two long pieces fall out the bun to frame her face. She quickly did her makes up, mascara and eyeliner.

"Kagome, you ready?" Sango asked coming to the bathroom. She looked at her bestfriend and smiled. After she came home last night, looking like someone ran over her dog, she was worried. All she got out of her bestfriend was 'Kouga' and she immediately understood. Now as she looked at her friend she couldn't help but be amazed. After going through something like that Kagome still managed to turn her life around. She still managed to be happy and put the past in the past and turn into an amazing woman. Witty, beautiful, loyal, quick to trust, passionate, the list goes on and on. She wore her heart on her sleeve; whether that was her weakness or strength, it made Kagome…..Kagome. Sango decided she wanted her bestfriend anyway else.

Kagome waving her hand in her face brought Sango out of her musing. She had her keys in her hand and was carrying her shoes in her hand. Her big sunglasses were already covering her eyes. Sango blinked.

"Are you okay Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled and threw her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go" she said. Kagome smiled and nodded and they walked out of the door. Before Kagome shut the door she turned towards Sango.

"People are going to think we're gay if you keep your arm around me like that" Kagome said. Sango laughed, squeezed her one last time and let go.

"To the mall!" she laughed. Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his bathroom toweling his hair. He was going to use this off day to get things done. He needed to go the mall and get his little sister a present for her birthday. He was going to go early to beat the crowd but he woke around one in the afternoon. Throwing his hair into a ponytail, he quickly dressed in pair of jeans and white button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves up and left his room. He ran into Inuyasha on the way to the steps and nodded to him.

"Oi, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked walking behind him in to the kitchen. Sesshomaru grabbed water out the fridge before grabbing his keys.

"The mall" Inuyasha looked up at him

"Good, I need to get Kaila a present. Mind if I come along?" Inuyasha asked slipped on his shoes. Sesshomaru nodded before opening the door to the garage. Inuyasha hopped into the car, soon they were on the way to the mall. Inuyasha, getting tired of the silence, tried to make conversation.

"So what do you think Kagome will come up with next?" he asked.

"Hard, to know. I don't think she has a plan for this, I think it comes on a whim" he said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I think so too." Inuyasha glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "She's pretty cool" he said. No response, "The customers have said nothing but good things about her" he tried again. Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he knew his older brother was starting to like the girl. He danced with her for Kami sake! He never seen Sesshomaru dance with anybody, let along in the salon.

"She's pretty" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at him. Pretty was an understatement.

"How would Kikyo like to hear that?" he said. Inuyasha folded his arms with a faint 'keh'. Sesshomaru smirked, he turned the car off and got out. Inuyasha followed and they walked into the mall.

"You don't think so?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at him. He sighed.

"Yes, she is pretty" he said. Inuyasha smirked.

"She smells good too" he said. He remembered the other day when they were dancing her scent had filled his nose and left him a little dazed. She smelled like apples and oranges, the green , tangy apples. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, he sounded smitten.

"You sound like you like her" Sesshomaru said walking towards a shop that held girls' clothing. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. He didn't like her, he just liked the way she smelled. It was different.

"I do not like her" he said firmly. Sesshomaru looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hn.." he said. They walked around the mall a couple of time before Inuyasha sat down on a bench.

"I don't know what to get her!" he said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before pulling out his cell phone. They were going to need some help.

Kagome and Sango were in the food court eating, when Kagome's cell phone rung. Frank Ocean's 'Love Crime' played while she searched her purse for it.

"Hello" she answered cheerfully. There was a pause as a smile grew over Kagome's face. She sat back in her chair. "So you need some help, luckily I'm already at the mall. I'll meet you in the food court" she said before saying a quick goodbye and ending her phone. She held the phone to her chest before grinning.

"Who was that?" Sango asked. Kagome blinked.

"Sesshomaru" she said, placing her phone in her purse. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru Tashio?" she asked. Kagome nodded. She saw a head of white coming towards her and Sango.

"They need help with getting their sister a present so I said we could help" she said.

"When?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled sheepishly as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to the table. Sango looked startled for a moment before glaring at her friend.

"Now?" she said biting her lip nervously. Sango sighed and stood up picking up her bags and purse.

"Well come on Kagome" she said. Kagome jumped up and smiled. She grabbed her bags and purse and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"If we split up we go faster and meet in sat an hour?" she asked. Sango nodded before leaving with Inuyasha.

"See ya!" Kagome giggled. Sango threw a quick glare over her shoulder before she and Inuyasha turn the corner. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru smiled.

"Well let's go, maybe I could get something too" she said. Sesshomaru looked at the bags she had in her arms.

"I think you have enough" he said following her. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Nah" she said.


	9. Orange

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha;

I'm starting college in T-Minus: 14 days! Ahh the joys of being done with high school. Oh yeah, I have no plot for this story so if you could tell me what you want to see, but try to keep it fun you know, there can be drama etc. But nothing to angsty. I don't do angst, I can't read them & fo sho can't write them lol.

Commence story!

After hours of shopping both groups meet up at the front of the mall. Both brothers had gifts for their sister and both girls had shopping bags.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and they started walking off. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did the same and they were on their separate ways. Sango and Kagome drove to their favorite café. They sat down in a booth and picked up the menu. They ordered and started a small conversation until the food arrived.

"So what are you going to do about Kouga?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged and grabbed a piece of her hair and played with the ends. She just wanted to forget about him, but knowing Kouga like she did. She wasn't going to able to get that.

"I don't know. Try and be friends with him. See where it goes? I mean he does deserve that after how I treated him" she said. Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"What did you do to him?" she asked. Kagome sighed and looked out the window. There was a flower shop across the street. The window was piled high with orange flowers. She never saw that kind over flowers here in Japan. She turned back to Sango and saw her still wanting for an answer. She groaned.

"I could've, you know, tried or something" she said. Sango reached over and smack her over the head. Kagome titled her head. Sango folded her arms under her chest.

"I don't see why you're getting upset. Let him be made, upset whatever. You didn't do anything wrong. If he loved you then he would've waited till you were better. Then doing what he did" she said. Kagome gave her blank look. Sango blinked at her. Kagome chuckled and slowly shook her head. Sango would say whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted to and however she wanted to. She was so blunt. The waiter brought their food and they began to eat. Once they were back outside Kagome dropped her sunglasses over her eyes and started walking towards the shop.

"Good afternoon!" a voice called from the back. Kagome walked over to the window ere the flowers were and picked one up.

"Good afternoon" she called back. Sango walked over to her.

"Those are pretty" she said. Kagome pressed the soft flower petal to her nose.

"Yeah" this would look good in the shop. She smiled. She turned to the front desk and walked over to the woman.

"I need a three dozen of those flowers." She said pulling out her wallet. The woman nodded and swiped her card. She handed it back and walked over to the flowers and started to pick them.

"What do you need them for?" Sango asked.

"The shop" she smiled. Orange is her favorite color. When she was younger she actually had her bangs an orangish-blonde color. It was such an amazing color, well to her. The cashier came to her with the flowers and she smiled. She took them and she and Sango left to go the apartment. When they got the apartment she pulled out her cell phone and called Jakotsu.

"Hey, I need another favor" she said looking at the flowers.

Sesshomaru got out the bed the next morning fully refreshed. After her got home yesterday from the mall he went to this room and slept. He didn't wake up when his father called for dinners, when Rin came in wanting to play with him. He just slept. He walked over to his shower and turned it on, waiting for it to get hot. After it reached the desired temperature he stepped in and sighed as the water at his back. He quickly showered and got dressed. Red shirt, khaki pants. He really hoped Kagome had a them or whatever for today. He was getting tired of wearing this.

He walked out of his room and to the kitchen was his brother and Rin were sitting. Rin jumped of the stool she'd been sitting in and hugged him. He smiled down at her and hugged her.

"You didn't play with me yesterday!" she said.

"I was tired" he said. Rin nodded before running back to her seat and grabbing her backpack. She ran out the door waving. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked over to the counter. Inuyasha looked up from his food.

"Hey" he said. Sesshomaru nodded turning the coffee maker on.

"You get Kagome's call?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at him and shook his head slowly.

"Oh, she probably didn't call you" he said. He smirked when he saw Sesshomaru's brow come together. Why wouldn't she call me? He shook his head and poured his coffee; Inuyasha stood up and put his dish in the sink.

"She just said she had a theme for today so you didn't need to dress in your normal work clothes" Inuyasha said walking towards the garage door. He'd be a fool if he didn't see the attraction between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and pushed past him getting to his car.

"Come on" he said cranking the car up. Inuyasha shook his head and ran to the car that was pulling out of the garage.

"Hey asshole!" he shouted. Sesshomaru smirked as he slammed on brakes making Inuyasha run into the car. Inuyasha growled and got in. he glared at his brother who didn't even glance at him.

They pulled up to the salon and saw Kagome standing outside in white short, sleeve shirt with an orange flower pinned to the front. She had on khaki pants that flared at the end and orange flats. Her hair was in a curled up-do, loosely bundled in back. Inuyasha walked over to her and took the box she held in her hand.

"You always have a different hair do when I see you" he said. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Yup! I like doing my hair" she said. Inuyasha looked at her, he propped the box on his hip.

"You got on make-up today" he said.

"You have on make-up today" she said back. Inuyasha snorted.

"Whatever and you got those contacts in again" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the store keys. He threw the door open and walked in. Kagome followed rolling her eyes, giving Sesshomaru the chance to see the back of her shirt. 'Tashio Salon' was at the bottom of the shirt in orange cursive letters. She looked back and waved him in.

"Come on! I need some help decorating this place!" Inuyasha yelled coming to the door. He already had his shirt on which had a 'TS' pin on the shirt instead of a flower. Sesshomaru nodded and jogged over to the salon. Kagome giggled and shut the door to the salon. She rubbed her hands together as she eyed the plain salon.

"Let's do this!"


	10. Friend

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.

Here's the next chapter of Tashio Salon.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spent thirty minutes decorating the salon to Kagome's demands. Kagome was sitting at the front desk, feet propped up, playing a game on her phone. She occasionally gave directions to them. She looked up once they were finished and smiled.

"Nice!' she said. Each station had an orange flower on the mirror with an orange seat cover over the station chairs. There were pictures of anything orange on the wall, oranges, cars, flowers, nails, anything. A vase of Orange Gerbera Daisies sat on the front desk and in the waiting lounge that had orange pillows and threw against the white couch. The salon was barely changed but it still added a new atmosphere to it.

"Hey!" Miroku called coming in. Kagome jumped up and walked over to the box while he looked around.

"You guys changed it again. It's nice" Miroku said. He looked over at Kagome; his eyes traveled body and stopped at her butt. Kagome rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"I feel you looking at my butt Miroku" she said. He smirked and walked over to her. He leaned against the counter watching her.

"Well hello Kagome dearest!' he said. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and handed him a shirt. He held it up and turned it around. It was much like Kagome's instead of an orange flower pinned to the shirt it was orange 'TS', and the back had 'Tashio Salon' written in regular print. She handed him a pair of orange high top Chuck Taylors.

"You thought of everything didn't you" he asked. Kagome nodded and gently shoved him away.

"Go, and keep your eyes above my waist" she called after him. He gave her a thumb up before going up the stairs. Kagome shook her head and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Here" she handed him his shirt and shoes and he took it.

"How did you get our shoe size and shirt size?" he asked. Kagome winked and turned back around.

"Because I'm cool like that," she said. Inuyasha scoffed. Sesshomaru sat the items on the desk and took his shirt off. Kagome turned around to ask Inuyasha a question, her eyes widen slightly and her eyebrows shoot into her bangs. Sesshomaru smirked and reached for the shirt she handed him earlier. She watched as the muscles moved under his skins. She blinked, and exhaled. Damn. She let her eyes travel down. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8….She was brought out of her counting when Inuyasha called her name. she looked up at him.

"Oi, stop staring!" he said folding his arms. Kagome blushed and glared at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but was smirking on the inside. This was going to be too easy. Kagome turned around back to the box trying to occupy herself as Sesshomaru buttoned up his shirt, leaving a few buttons undone. She fanned herself before walking towards the stairs where Miroku went before.

"I'll be right back! If anybody needs anything their stuff is labeled!" she called going up the steps. Inuyasha chuckled as her 'I need to cool down' reached his ears. He looked at Sesshomaru who was smirking.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"I do not know what you're talking about" he said. Inuyasha was about to say something back when the door opened at the workers started pouring. He started handed them their things and they left to go change. He gave Sesshomaru a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went behind the desk and took up the position Kagome was sitting in before when she was telling them what to do.

Kagome shook her head as she sat down in the break room with a cup of coffee. She wasn't expecting him to change right there in front of them. He didn't without any shame too. Well he has nothing to be ashamed about. She shook her head again and looked down in her coffee mug. She was feeling some sort of attraction towards the inuyokai. She saw the smirk he had on his face when he did it which led her to believe he did it on purpose.

"Damn youkai" she mumbled. She was so into cursing Sesshomaru she didn't notice Miroku walked in and sit next to her.

"Hey" he said. Kagome jumped a little and looked over at him.

"Hey" she replied looking back down to her coffee. Miroku put his hand behind his head and watched her. He noticed she kept glancing at him out the corner of her eyes. So he sat there until she finally cracked.

"Can I help you?" she asked turning towards him. It was getting weird with him just staring at her.

"Where are you from?" he asked. Kagome wrinkled her nose slightly in thought.

"Kobe" she said. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Me too" he said. Kagome grinned.

"Cool, I lived downtown" she said.

"I lived close to the ports" Miroku said. Kagome eyes lit up at. She and dad used to go to the ports almost every day after he came home from work.

"Really, I used to love going down there!" She said. Miroku smiled. It was good to finally find somebody that he had something in common with. Most the people here were either born in Tokyo, only visited Kobe a couple of times and didn't know the city well.

"You ever been to Kobe Jazz Street?" he asked Kagome nodded and smiled. She remembered she went with her friends and everywhere they went it was jazz everywhere. She grew up with jazz in her house and used to go with her dad and mom when she was younger. Every October they went since they lived so close to the streets that was a part of it.

"Yes! I haven't been in ages though. It's in two months right?" Miroku nodded. This girl he could be friends with. She was laid back and not stuck up like some of the girls here in this salon. Kagome nodded and stood up. She was getting to like Miroku even though could do without his weird lecher problem. Who knew she would fine a native of Kobe right her in the salon.

"Well see ya! I have to get to work" she said. Miroku nodded and pushed his chair in. Kagome skipped down the stairs to her work station and started to work, occasionally taking a break or joking with the staff.

Sesshomaru waited until they were done cleaning up before going to Kagome station. She was sweeping and humming.

"Kagome?" she stopped and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she leaned the broom against the chair before she started putting her brushing in her bag.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked. He watched her face for any emotions, he sighed when he didn't see anything 'bad'. By bad he meant, rejection. Kagome shook her head before turning towards him.

"Nope" she said. Sesshomaru gave her a lazily grin.

"Have dinner with me?" he asked. Kagome pretended to think; she wrinkled her nose in thought and tapped her chin. On the inside she was really going: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. But on the outside she played it cool.

"Hmmm, dinner with Sesshomaru?" she murmured. Sesshomaru chuckled and started to walk off. Kagome blinked and walked after him.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" she said. Sesshomaru opened the door for her and gave him a closed mouth smile before walking out of it. He closed the door and locked it, leading her to his car. They got in and he drove off for nice little restaurant.

A/N: R&R? I had to get Kagome a friend in the shop so this chapter was…for….that? Yeah, my family is over and you should hear them, you have Spanish and Japanese and English beginning spoken.


	11. Lethal Weapon

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha; Thanks for the reviews

Sesshomaru pulled up to a restaurant on the outskirts of town. He got out and ran over to Kagome's door before opening it. She smiled and got out.

"Thank you kind sir" she said. Sesshomaru nodded and held his arm out towards her and she took it. They walked into the café and were greeted by a cheery red head. She led them to a table and gave them both their menus. Kagome smiled in thanks and the woman left. Sesshomaru looked over his menu at Kagome who was looking intently at her menu, often wrinkling her nose. He chuckled and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. He sat his menu down.

"You always wrinkle your nose when you think about something" he said. Kagome blushed and she covered her hand with her nose.

"Sor-"

"It's cute" he said. Kagome smiled and blushed deeper removing her hand.

"Thanks" she laughed. Sesshomaru nodded and picked his menu back up. Kagome gave him on last look before looking back at her menu. That was randomly cute, if that was such a thing. No one ever said anything about her doing that before. It was kind of touching that he noticed the little things she did. She sent her menu done with deciding what she wanted. She silently waited until Sesshomaru was done. He sat his menu down and waved for a waiter. The waiter came over and looked at Kagome before smiling. Kagome looked at him and smiled back. He had long black hair in a braid and blue eyes. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he turned from him and to Kagome.

"What would you like?" he asked. Kagome told him and handed him her menu. He let their hands brush before turning towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru told him and handed him the menu. The waiter smiled at Kagome and then left. Sesshomaru glared at him before looking back at Kagome. She had her arm on the table, cradling her head smiling at him.

"What?" he asked. Kagome shook her head before letting her hair down. She grabbed some strands in between her fingers and picked at her ends.

"Nothing" she said. Sesshomaru nodded and sat back in his seat. She didn't look up from her hair. He mind went back to when he met Kouga and he called her his woman.

"So you and Kouga?" he asked. Kagome dropped her hair and placed both hands on the table.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You guys dated?" he asked. Kagome nodded and sat back.

"Yeah, you could say that. We were engaged" she said. Sesshomaru seemed to choke on the air before he looked at her. He titled his head, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle.

"What happened?" he asked. Kagome shrugged and played with her hair again.

"Things" she said. He sniffed; he could tell she was nervous. The waiter came back with their drinks and placed them on the table. His eyes swept over Kagome and Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh, the food will be out soon" he turned and sped away. Kagome giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"You scared him" she said. Sesshomaru gave her a smug smile and she scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah" she said waving her hand. Sesshomaru grabbed it and brought it too his lips. He pressed it softly to his lips, locking gazes with her. She blushed and gently pulled her hand away.

"Hn" he took a drink of his tea "You didn't fully answer my question" he said. Kagome shoulders fell.

"Well I don't really want to talk about it" she said, playing with her hair again.

"You're nervous" Kagome looked at him.

"Huh?" she said intelligently. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You play with your hair when you're nervous. You did it at least three times tonight" he said. Kagome dropped her hair and folded her arms.

"Gave myself away?" she said looking out the window.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Just tell me" he said. She glanced at him out the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; Kagome felt her whole resolve slipping. Funny how that one thing could get her to tell him something she wouldn't even tell her mother.

"You should list that thing as a lethal weapon" she mumbled "Fine. I'll tell you. But not here" she said. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head at her earlier comment. The waiter came back and placed their food on the table with a nervous glance towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and the waiter left with a 'enjoy your food'. Kagome giggled and started eating. They made small talk until they decided to leave. Sesshomaru put some money on the table and they left. Sesshomaru led her to a park down the street from the restaurant. Kagome put her hands in her pocket looked up in the sky.

"We were fine until an accident" she softly. Sesshomaru looked at her; her eyes were distant with memories as she planned on what to say next. He waited silently as they walked to a park bench and sat down.

"A drunk driver hit us. I….was pregnant. Three months. Kouga didn't know. He found out when the doctor told him they couldn't save both of us. He was so confused. He asked the doctor but once the doctor found out he didn't know he told him 'maybe it's time for you and your wife to have talk" she stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. He gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She gave a small sad smile "I wasn't going to keep it from him. He didn't get mad, he said he 'understood'" she made air quotes. She then shook her head. "But he changed. Contrary to belief I didn't get depressed because I lost the baby, I mean yeah I was upset. But not depressed. What person wouldn't?" She sighed.

Kagome sat on the couch with her foot up just like the doctor told her. She was waiting on Kouga to get home with her medicine. It was a month after the accident and she started to notice changes about him. He would be gone longer, or when he was around he'd be locked up all day in his office. She shook her head, maybe he was still grieving. She heard the door open and looked over the couch to see Kouga. She smiled and lay back down.

"_Hey" he greeted kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him and he smiled back._

"_How are you feeling?' he asked. She shrugged._

"_Fine" she said. He nodded and ran a hand though his ponytail. Kagome noticed another small bag in his hand._

"_What's that?" she asked. He put the bag behind his back and looked away._

"_Nothing. I have to go. I'll be back later" he turned and started to walk off. She sat up and watched him. Before he got out the door she called his name. He paused and looked back at her._

"_What's going on?" she asked. He looked down, he thought about telling her but he couldn't. He loved Kagome too, but he loved her too. Maybe he'd just grow tired of her and then everything with him and Kagome would be fine again. He didn't need to tell her not now. It'd just ruin everything. He shut the door and quickly walked down the steps. Kagome watched the door until she heard the car leave the drive way. She sat back on the bed and bit her lip to stop the tears. She wasn't going to cry, maybe it was nothing. But something deep, deep down was telling her that that was going to be the start of all her problem from then on._

"I knew I should have listened to that feeling" she said, drawing her knees into her chest. Sesshomaru put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. They sat there quietly as she wiped her tears and sniffing stopped. He didn't know what to do; he never had a problem like this. He couldn't help. All he could do was hold her and let her know, silently, that he was going to be there for her. Kagome snuggled closer into his hold and leaned her head on his head.

"Thanks "she said. Sesshomaru nodded and ran his hand through her hair, mindful of his claws. Kagome sighed and let a small smile come to her lips. She closed her eyes and basked in his warmth. She was content to just stay her all night, like this.

And so they stayed there until Sesshomaru heard her breath even out and her head started dropping from its place on his shoulder. He lifted her gently and walked her back to his car. He got in and drove back to his house.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome woke up the next morning to the feeling of being watched. She turned over and tried to go back to sleep but the feeling wouldn't go away. She sighed opening her eyes to see what was causing her to feel that way but stopped when she saw the very unfamiliar ceiling she was looking at. Moving her arms to feel the covers, she frowned; silk. She owned cotton covers, comfortable cotton covers. She her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up and looked around. A scream left her mouth as she saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her over the edge of the bed. The eyes blinked before the owner stood up and smiled at her. Kagome placed a hand over her heart, breathing heavily. Who sits there watching somebody whilst they sleep?

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Rin!" she said. Kagome titled her head, the girl seemed harmless.

"Oh, okay. Well can you can you tell me where I am?" she asked. The girl nodded, but turned and ran out of the door. Kagome blinked and checked under the cover, she was still dressed. Well that's good. She threw the cover back and got out of the bed. She walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Sunlight poured into the room, Kagome threw her arm up and covered her eyes.

"Ah-What the-No!" she yanked the curtains closed and rubbed her eyes with her palms. She didn't know it was that late. She was so into trying to get her eyes to stop watering from the sun's sudden attack on her cornea that she didn't hear the door open again. She sighed after successfully getting her eyes to stop watering.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned with her hands fisted, ready to strike. She lowered them after she saw who it was.

"Oh, Inuyasha. It's just you" she said. She looked down at her feet, Inuyasha counted down from 5.

"Inuyasha? What the hell?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Sesshomaru brought you home last night" he said with his eyebrow raised. Kagome titled her head before narrowing her eyes. She knew what that look meant.

"We didn't do anything" she bit out. Inuyasha held his hands up in the universal sign of a guy backing down form a scary, pissed off woman.

"Of course, he's waiting for you down stairs." He said backing out the room. Kagome nodded, watching him. He smirked before waving and shutting the door. Kagome sighed and followed after him. Her eyes widen at the….largeness of the house. It looked like she was on the third floor and there were still more steps leading higher. The walls were a deep red color. She followed Inuyasha to an evaluator; she nodded and smiled as she got in.

"Cool house" she said. Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled. Kagome blinked, a little taken back, she smiled back. Inuyasha seemed pleased by her actions as he turned his head back. The evaluator dinged, Inuyasha let her off first and she smirked.

"Such a gentlemen" she teased. He scoffed and flooded his arms.

"Keh" she laughed as she followed him to as eat of large oak wood doors. He knocked.

"Enter" Kagome recognized that voice of Sesshomaru. She smiled and walked in as Inuyasha held the door.

"Good morning/afternoon" she said. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and motioned for her to sit in a chair across the desk. Inuyasha sat in one next to her and propped his foot on the desk. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but looked at Kagome.

"How did you sleep?" he asked Kagome.

"Great!" she chirped. She looked around the room before looking back at him. He was in a business suit with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She whistled, looking him over, well as much as he could. Sesshomaru held back a smile as she bluntly checked him out. Kagome looked back up at him, the corners of her eyes tightened in a non-visible smile.

"Is this how you always dress outside the office?" she asked leaning forwards a little bit. Inuyasha scoffed and looked out a large bay window. Why was he upset that Kagome was checking Sesshomaru out, in front of him. He mentally, shrugged he didn't care…

"No, we have a meeting to go to" Sesshomaru said looking down at some papers on his desk. Kagome pursed her lips. She looked over at Inuyasha he wasn't dressed to go to a meeting. She looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Who?" she asked just to make sure. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"You and I" he said. Kagome nodded and folded her arms. Well this isn't going to work.

"When was that decided?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"This morning. Father wanted a 'fresh' face in the salon. He choice you," he said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him in her best glare. Sesshomaru almost flinched. Was it a bad thing that he was a tiny, little, micro bit scared of that look?

"Well I cannot go in this" she said. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"Inuyasha can take you to your apartment" he said. Inuyasha set his feet back on the ground and stood up, groaning. Kagome giggled and stood up too.

"Getting old?" she teased. Inuyasha playfully growled at her, she giggled and walked out the room. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother before looking back at his papers.

"Let's go Kags" Inuyasha said pushing her out of the office to the front door, then to the car.

Kagome skipped up the steps to her apartment humming a song. Inuyasha followed behind her panting slightly.

"Kagome, why couldn't we take the elevator?" he asked. Kagome laughed lightly before turning around to face him.

"You thought you needed the exercise" she looked him over "looks like I was correct" she said. She turned on her heels before turning left into a long dim light hallway. The walls were painted red with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Classic music played from the speakers, the floors were wooden. Inuyasha stopped and looked around.

"You live here?" he asked. The place looked like a hotel then an apartment.

"Yup" Kagome said. Inuyasha followed her to her house. The front room was huge, all white furniture, the back wall, if you could call it that was large floor to ceiling windows looking over the city. It looked like something out of a 1700's castle. Kagome looked back and saw him staring out the windows.

"It's more beautiful at night" she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I bet" he said. He put his hand in his pockets and followed her down a hall. There were two doors on each wall and a door in middle at the end of the hall. She pushed it open, it lead to a burgundy room with back furniture; a couch, a sofa, a vanity and window with a sitting place.

"Welcome to my sitting room!" she said. Inuyasha looked around.

"It's red" he said. Kagome whipped around to him. She raised her eyebrow and looked around.

"No, it's Burgundy Frost," she reached for a nail polish bottle on the vanity by the door. She held it towards him.

"See," she said. The walls were an exact match to the nail polish. She could even touch up a spot with the nail polish if she needed too. He nodded and she placed it back down and pushed him to a couch.

"Sit there whilst I get ready" she said. She turned and left before he could say anything. He let the words die on his lips and got comfortable on the couch. He felt something poking him in the back and pushed the pillow from behind him. It was remote. He pulled it from in between the cushions; turning it around to look at it he accidently pressed a button. The wall across from the sofa started to open and a 42" inch tv was pushed out from the wall. He smiled.

"Oh hell yeah"

Kagome stepped out of the shower and hurried to her closet. Sesshomaru left her a message saying she needed to back at the house in thirty minutes. She threw on black dress pants, a raspberry silk colored shirt and a black suit blazer. She grabbed heels to match and went to the bathroom to do her hair. She stood in front of the mirror thinking of what to do, what to do. She snapped her fingers; she quickly blow dried her hair making her hair wavy and soft. She smiled and grabbed her make-up bag and ran out her room with her heels, phone and bag.

"Hurry Inuyasha" she said. Inuyasha looked up at her and stood slowly. Kagome sighed and pushed him out the door.

"Hurry! Move it!" she said. Inuyasha sighed and stepped to right, making Kagome falter in her steps. He snorted softly and opened the door. Kagome smiled and they quickly went back to the house.

Sesshomaru waited in his living room for Kagome and Inuyasha to return. He was anxious for her presence. Over the two weeks she worked at the shop he was really starting to like her and after last night he felt some progress made. She shared something about herself that he just knew she wouldn't tell anybody. So that meant she trusted him, trust was important to a demon like him. He was about to pull his phone out to call her again when he heard her and Inuyasha come through the door. Her heels were clicking on the floor as she was yelling at Inuyasha for taking so long.

"….no sense of time and you a demon. I knew you can move faster then what you did" she said coming into the room. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Ready!" she smiled. Sesshomaru felt his heart flutter at her smile.

"Okay, let's go" he said. Kagome spun on her heels and started to walk off. As she past Inuyasha she gave him a cheery 'goodbye' and a hug. She didn't notice or care about the fluster hanyou she left in the living room or the smirking one following behind her. Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother and followed after Kagome.


	13. Filler

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha; This will be a filler chapter (and maybe the next couple more) since I have been neglecting this story! I'm sorry. But more of Kouga's and Kagome's relationship will be coming to the light in future chapters.

Now ENJOY! NOW! (: sorry for mistakes

Kagome walked into the meeting room with a sulking Inuyasha walking behind her. She blinked as demonic energy flowed towards her, keeping her powers down she looked around the room. Inuyasha folded his arms behind her. She spotted Sesshomaru standing by a tall window and walked over to him her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She felt eyes on her but kept walking towards him. As she reached him he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and turned to look out the window.

"So what am I supposed to do here" she asked quietly. He glanced down at her. She was looking down at the people below them. She shifted and he saw something shine from her neck.

"You're going to give a demonstration on behalf of the company" he said. Kagome turned to respond but the meeting was called to a start. She sighed and walked to the table, taking a seat in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome yawned as she walked out of the building into the busy streets of Tokyo. The meeting was long and boring, she was nodding off a lot while Inuyasha tried to keep her awake. Her demonstration was the last thing on the list and she hurry quickly to get it done.

Now she was ready to go home, settle on the couch with some lemon sherbet and watch her favorite TV show all day. Sesshomaru dismissed Inuyasha who left with a nod towards Kagome. She turned to him, watching him. He was standing there while the people around him went around him. She blinked, they seemed to know who he was and parted around him. She chuckled, it was so Sesshomaru.

"Yes….?" She asked. Sesshomaru blinked before turning, grabbing her arm, and walking off. Kagome feel into step beside him humming while she waited for him to start talking. He was obviously deep in thought about something.

"Where we going?" she asked after some time of walking. Sesshomaru looked down at her then back up.

"To eat" he said. Kagome nodded and followed behind him humming. She watched his hair sway behind as he walked. He stopped in front of a small café and led her in; she realized it as the one where she and Kouga had their earlier argument in. She looked down at her shoes as Sesshomaru lead her to a table in the back. He pulled her chair out and she sat down, dropping her hand in her lap. Sesshomaru sat across from her and waved a waitress over. She took their order and left, eyeing Kagome. Sesshomaru sat back and watched her, quietly. She was playing the end of the table cloth, biting her lips. He titled his head and blinked. Why is she so quiet, this was unlike her.

" What's wrong?" he asked leaning on the table. Kagome looked up startled before giving him a small smile.

"Nothing, I just…Well me and Kouga had a fight here that's all. It's a little weird" she said. Sesshomaru nodded and sat back. He still couldn't wrap his mind around her and the wolf. She was to…good for someone like him. By like him he meant anyone other than him. Yeah, he'd admit it, he liked Kagome. He didn't know why it happened and why it happened so quickly when he barely knew her but he wasn't going to deny it. Last time he pushed away his feelings he lost someone important to him, (hint hint, chapter six).

"Well we can leave if you want" he offered watching her. She smiled wider.

"Oh thanks! We could go to my apartment or something" she said standing from the table. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to counter to get there food to go. Kagome left the store and waiting outside. Sesshomaru walked out and they walked towards her house

Kagome opened her door and allowed Sesshomaru to step in first. She called out to see if Sango was home but she got no answer back. She told Sesshomaru where to sit the food down and went to her room. She changed into a pair of black sweat and an orange tank top over a white one, threw her hair into a ponytail and took her make- up and contacts off. She grabbed her glasses and headed back to the dining room where Sesshomaru was waiting.

Sesshomaru looked up when he saw Kagome walked in, turned his head back to the food then back at her. She looked so different when she didn't have make-up on. She looked comfortable. She leaned over a chair besides him and sniffed.

"Ah, smells good" she said. Sesshomaru nodded watching her. She turned her blue eyes to him and smiled.

"What?" she asked softly. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nothing" he said. She watched him a little longer before going into the kitchen and getting them things to watch. She called him to the living room and sat on the couch. Patting the seat next to her, she folded her legs until she was sitting Indian style. Sesshomaru sat next to her and handed her, her container of food. She grabbed the remote and turned the DVD player on.

"I hope you don't mind but we're watching Murder, She Wrote" she said. Sesshomaru looked down at her, she liked that show? He remembered his mother used to watch that show almost all day. He shook his head and turned towards the TV.

"Good" she said. Moving around to get comfortable she ended up closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tried to pay attention to show but his eyes stayed on her most of the time, her eyes never left the screen except when to put the her container on the coffee table. Half way into the second show Kagome was leaning on shoulder, not seeming to notice. He slowly put his arm around her and she snuggled in closer to him. She sighed, shifted and continued watching the show. He smirked and relaxed against the couch, holding her closer if possible.


	14. Long Hot Summer

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha; Well this idea just came to whilst I was studying. Finally out of the hospital, back from Japan and finally done catching up in school I will be now updating as much as I can to make up. I'm so sorry.

Enjoy (don't you guys still love me xD )

Sesshomaru woke up on Kagome's couch. The TV was off and the moon's light was pouring through the window. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around for Kagome but saw she wasn't there. He stretched before standing. Grabbing his coat and walking to the door. He heard a door open towards the back of the apartment and the sound of feet walking towards the door. He paused as the sound stopped behind him. There was a rustle then a throat clearing before Kagome's voice reached him.

"You're leaving?" she asked. She sounded…disappointed? Sesshomaru took a deep breath before turning to face her. He slowly blinked, taking in her attire. She had on a white long tee that fell off one shoulder. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was gorgeous. She blinked up at him with sleepy eyes and she realized she was waiting on a answer from him.

"Uh….yeah" he said. She yawned; covering her mouth with her hand she turned and headed towards the hall where she came from.

"Nonsense it's late, we have an extra room" she said. Sesshomaru followed behind her quietly. Ignoring the fact that he was following her 'orders' like a pup. She led him to a room to the right and opened the door. She swept her out in front of her like she was showing casing an item for sale. She leaned against the door and watched as Sesshomaru walked forward to look into the room and stopped in front of her.

"We?" he asked. She gave him a smile, sleepy smile and nodded.

"Me and Sango" she smiled. She turned and walked back to her room. Sesshomaru stayed outside the door watching where she disappeared for a while. With a sigh and a shake of his head he turned and went into the room. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get her out of his head. The way she smiled, laugh and most of all her strength. Not physical, but mentally. He didn't know anybody who could go through all she did and still smile. She showed her emotions like every other human but it didn't bother him like him like it used too. With a deep cleansing breath, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

"_Drop everything thing now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_…"

Sesshomaru cracked an eyes open, what was that noise? He threw the covers back and placed his feet on the floor. Waiting until he was fully awake, he stood and walked towards the kitchen where he heard Kagome making noise. He stood at the entrance and watched her. She was in a pair of pink neon shorts, and lime green shirt. She was cooking something at the stove singing along to the radio.

"_Get me with those green eyes baby, as the lights go down_" Sesshomaru smirked and cleared his throat. Kagome jumped and turned, she placed her hand over her heart and sighed.

"Don't do that!" she scolded. He just pushed off the wall and walked over to her. She rolled her eyes before turning back around to the food. She hummed along to the song as she moved sausages out of the pan and into a plate. Sesshomaru stood to the side of her and watched her. She was bobbing her head to the music a little as the song ended. The radio person said the next song and she smiled. She ran to the radio and turned it up.

"I LOVE this song" she smiled at him. He smiled back and shook his head. Who knew she would be into Country music? She must have gone to the South when she was in the States. He chuckled silently as he watched her feet tap to the guitar intro of the song. He found himself. She picked the spatula up and went to the middle of the kitchen, pulled her tie out of her hair and shook it out. As the drums started playing she threw her head back and lifted the spatula to her mouth like it was a mic and started singing the words loudly.

"_It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together_

_With your feet up on the dashboard now_

_Singing along with the radi-oh, it's such a beautiful sound_" she giggled and looked at him. Her eyes were light in happiness. He couldn't help but smile back at her; she was such a silly woman. She danced over to him and laughed when he raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. She grabbed his hand, lifted it in the air, spun under it and laid it against her stomach. She smiled up at him.

"_When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down_" she pun out and gave him a big grin. He smiled back and pulled her to his chest. He smiled down at her.

"_I wanna see your brown skin shimmer in the sun for the first time_

_I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile_

_One chance of meeting, you were walking by me on the street and I said hi_

_And that was the beginning of my heart spinnin' like these wheels in my head tonight_" he song. Kagome laughed and smiled. It was a wide, real, happy smile that reached her eyes. He chuckled and spun her out. Sesshomaru smiled as he thought about how he loved that smile and laugh, especially if he was the one to cause it. Kagome smiled wider as she realized that this is the first time in a long time since she's really smiled and laughed, and how much she loved it, especially if he was the on to cause it.

A/N: I do not own Keith Urban's Long Hot Summer Or Taylor's Swift's Sparks Fly. Sorry for mistakes, really didn't feel like editing. *shrugs* Eh. Another filler


	15. Talking Things Over

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: NO MORE EXCUSES SORRY!

Kagome sighed as she laid back against the God Tree. It was around noon on a Saturday, the sun was high in the sky and bearing down on her. She scooted back more to hid in the shade of the trees, she let out a sigh again and opened her eyes. The tree was still the same big tree that held so many memories for her. She closed her eyes again and folded her arms against her stomach. She sighed at the contact of her cool metal bracelets on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked down; her dark green crop top came to stop at least three inches above her dark blue denim shorts. She looked at her feet and twisted them to get a better look at her shoes, a pair of white vans. She had to hand it to herself, if anything else; she could at least dress and do hair.

She reached up and touched the mass of hair she pulled into a bun earlier that morning, patting it to make sure it was still tightly secured she pushed her sunglasses down and continued to rest. Her mind played over the last couple of weeks, Kouga coming back, and her and Sesshomaru. She felt her face get hot at the mention of his name. This morning was something she would have never expected to happen _ever. _She was still mildly surprised that it did, she wondered what it would like to be in a relationship with him. No doubt he'd be loyal and probably possessive, considering how Inu youkai are. She felt someone sit next to her and turned her head. Kouga was there looking up at the tree. She silently cursed herself; thinking about Sesshomaru had her distracted. Clearing her throat and turning her head back to peer into the trees she spoke.

"Hello Kouga" she murmured. She crossed her legs and put a tanned arm under her head. Kagome felt him shift before he replied back to her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked. There was a long moment of pause before she turned to look at him. He eyes were focused on the part of her stomach that showed from the shirt. She knew what he was looking at, the barely there noticeable scar that was on her stomach from where the baby had to be emergency cut out. She covered her stomach, Kouga's face snapped to hers and she gave a small smile.

"You can barely see it" he said. She nodded and sighed. She pushed her sunglasses back up on her head. Kouga looked into her blue eyes and saw so many emotions shine in them; he often wondered how she kept going on smiling while he was still hurting. He hated then for it then, but he remembered that that's just Kagome; she never let anything or anybody bring her down.

"Yeah, it was never really noticeable" she said. She sat up and pressed her back against the tree and folded her legs under her. Kouga scooted over next to her and leaned back against the tree also.

"How have you been?" he asked. Kagome shrugged and picked up her messenger bag to check her phone. She had one miss called from an unknown number, her mother and Sango. She slipped it back into her phone; she'd call them back later.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked without looking at Kouga. She heard him sigh, shift and sigh again.

"Why'd you never contact me?" he asked. Kagome looked at him fully. He turned his head to look at her. Her eyebrows creased and she titled her head.

"Answer me" she demanded. Kouga blinked, she never changed. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I never meant to, it just happened. I-"

"How cliché" she laughed cutting him off. She stopped abruptly before giving him a blank look. It screamed "don't bullshit me".

"Really Kagome, I went one day to check on him and met her and we started talking and it just went from there. She looked so much like you Kagome, I just saw you there instead of her watching him, feeding him, and everything else. I got caught up" he said. Kagome looked at him, blinking slowly, processing. He saw her in _her, _caring for their son instead of _her¸_ that why he did it. He saw a little family there, one he didn't have in his own home. She shook her head, it was her choice, and she couldn't handle a child then. She had to give him away. She figured Kouga would be as fine with it as he voiced when she came to him about it. He seemed to understand, she would've have been a good mother to him the way she was. She couldn't love the child like she was supposed to. She couldn't.

"You would've been a wonderful mother Kagome" he said, she closed her eyes. How'd he do that? he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"No Kouga, I wouldn't have" she said. Kouga touched her shoulder and she looked at him.

"You would've gotten better and loved him" he said. Her shoulders fell and she touched his shoulder.

"Oh Kouga I-" he stood and turned her back to her.

"Kagome, I never stopped loving you, I was in love with a false image, a false family. I wish I could've figured that out _long _before you left me" he took a deep breath and turned to face her "I just wanted you to see know that. I know you would never love me again, but I really do want to be friends." He said. Speechless, she just nodded and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but her cut her off.

"We're still together" he blurted out. Kagome blinked before shaking her head. She stood and titled her head. She figured that much.

"How is he?" she asked. Kouga smiled.

"He has your eyes" he said. Kagome reached up and touched her left eye. Looking into the eyes _so much _like hers she spoke.

"We have the same color of eyes, how would you know?" she asked. Kouga chuckled, giving her that old wolfish grin.

"Yours are big, round and expressive. You could see every single emotion in your eyes that you are feeling that you feeling at any moment. I could, and still, drown in those eyes every time I look into them." He was standing in front of her now. She looked up at him and bit her lip. He did always know how to make her swoon. He reached out and placed his palm on her cheek. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Beautiful" he murmured before stopping back, saluting, turning on his heels and leaving. She chuckled and shook her head. Her bag vibrated and she fell on her knees. She grabbed it and grabbing her phone she swiped her finger across the screen to answer it. She put it to her ear, gathering her things.

"Hello?" she chirped.

"Hello baby girl" a deep voice said. She stopped all movements and her eyes grew wide.

"D-dad?" she asked. A deep chuckle before,

"Yes" a huge smile broke out over her face,

"DAD!"

~*~*~**~*~  
>AN: Done~


	16. A Baby Boy

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: Loving the reviews about Kagome and the baby(ies) (: . It will be answered in this chapter

"Kagome. How have you been?" he asked. Kagome grabbed her things and started off to her car. She couldn't believe her father was calling her. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm been great" she started her car and drove back to home.

Kagome opened her door to see Sango on the couch sleep, shaking her head she turned the TV off. Sango stirred and opened her eyes; she gave Kagome a small smile and sat up. Kagome smiled back and sat next to her.

"Wassup?" Sango asked.

"I Talked to Kouga today" Sango blinked and stared at her best friend. She seemed fine, not like the last time when she talked to the wolf youkai. She said the only smart thing that came to her mind.

"What?" Kagome nodded and leaned back on the couch. Sango sighed and sat back on the couch looking forward.

"We talked about _him_. It was okay, we didn't fight or anything" she explained. Sango sighed and looked over Kagome. She seemed tired but fine. She reached over and patted her hand and gave her smile.

"It'll be okay" she said, Kagome smiled over at her. She knew it would be okay, she was okay. She wished people would give her another line. She sighed and played with the hem of her shirt.

"I know, I just wish-" Sango leaned up and cut her off.

"Kagome, you can change what happened. They couldn't save both of them. They had to save the strongest" Sango said softly. She glanced her Kagome and saw her starting off in space.

"Kagome…"

"I know Sango, I just…" she sighed and dropped her head in her hands. She took a deep breath before talking.

"Everything was perfect, you know? Before the accident." She said. Sango nodded and put her arm around her shoulders.

"What did Kouga say? You haven't talked about this in so long" she asked. Kagome looked up from her hands.

"He said he eyes just like me" she said. Sango smiled.

"I bet. He's probably just like his mother…real mother" she said. Kagome nodded and gave her a small smile. Sango sighed, she hated to do this but she had to ruin the moment.

"Um…Do you hate the other woman?" Sango asked. Kagome raised her eyebrow in perfect imitation of Sesshomaru.

"I mean for stealing Kouga away from you?" she asked softly and looking away. She heard Kagome chuckle and the sound of clothes moving. The couch shifted and she saw Kagome's leg move across her vision.

"No Sango. I don't blame anybody. The past is the past. I just happy that Kouga and my son is happy" she said. She grabbed her keys and walked towards the door. She turned and gave Sango a real big smile.

"I'll be back in time for dinner love" she said with a giggle before she walked out the door with a soft click. Sango shook her friend's antics before lying back down on the couch and going back to sleep.

Kagome hummed as she made her way towards the cemetery's gate. She walked in and followed a well-known path towards a tombstone in the back. It was surrounded by blue flowers and plush green grass. Kagome dropped, ungracefully she meant add, to the grass beside the tombstone and leaned against it. She placed her hand to the cool white marble and traced the small cracks to the front. She moved to sit in front of it and sighed. Her eyes moved over familiar words that she knew by heart. She didn't even need to read it to read what it said:

_A baby boy was created  
>by the hand of God above<br>to give the world the sweetest touch  
>of tenderness and love.<br>With the softness of a whisper,  
>God made a baby's skin<br>and then designed two trusting eyes  
>to put the starlight in.<br>With giggles from a waterfall  
>and breezes passing by,<br>God made a baby's laughter  
>and a tiny, sleepy sigh.<br>God made the world a precious gift  
>more dear and pure than gold,<br>with little toes to play with  
>and tiny hands to hold<br>then brought into the sunshine  
>a precious baby boy<br>All wrapped up in a rainbow  
>of wonder, hope, and joy.<br>-unknown author_

Under that were the tiny words of '_born to Kagome Higurashi and Kouga Sato on the day of March 14, 2009. He was the twin brother of their other child who lived. He will be forever loved'. _Kagome smiled and sighed again. She looked up and realized it was getting dark. She must have been their longer then she realized. She stood and wiped her shorts off, grabbing her bag and keys again she headed off back towards the entrance. She was walking and humming when she saw a flash of silver out the corner of her eye. She gasped and turned. Her eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru place a yellow rose on top of a white tombstone before turning and leaving. She frowned and started back towards her car. She shook her head and gripped the wheel. _It's none of your business. It's none of your business_, she chanted over and over in her mind. She took another deep breathe before pulling out and going on.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of R.L issues and was not in the best mood to write unless you wanted depressed chapters. But now I'm better and engaged, so school and a wedding a year away. I'm going to be busy. Yippe -_-


	17. His

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: Sorry I been so late! But I have a beta now, ((: Kiyoshi_Snow_Leopard_Demon_Assassin

Sunlight streamed in though red curtains, landing on magenta stripped pale cheek. Eyelids fluttered open, groaning as the bright like rendered him blind for a moment. Pushing covers off long legs and sitting on the edge of the bed, the silvered haired male take time in fully waking up. Opening tired eyes, they landed on a picture sitting on his desk. Green eyes stared back at him from a heart shaped face framed by wavy long brown hair. He sighed as he remembered what day it was. They she was token from him. Running a clawed hand down his face he rose from the bed and walked to his bathroom.

Fresh out the shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Sesshomaru walked down to the kitchen area. He heard Rin's giggles and Inuyasha's laughter and couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He stepped into the doorway and was delighted when Rin jumped off the bar stool and threw herself into his arms with a cry of 'Daddy!. Picking her up and placing her on his hip he walked over to the counter to begin his coffee maker machine.

Rin wiggled to be freed and ran back over to Inuyasha who was silently eating his breakfast and watching Sesshomaru. He knew what today was, and he was honestly worried about his brother. Smiling as Rin babbled about school he watched as Sesshomaru went thought his morning routine, never missing a step. As Rin finished telling her story he stood with a yawn and patted her on the head.

"Rin, your friend will be wondering where you are if you don't hurry to get dressed" he said to the amber eyed girl. Rin gasped and hopped down from the bar stool, grabbing her bowl and dropping it into the sink before running off. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha giggled as they watched her. Inuyasha walked over to where his brother stood and looked at him. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes before turning to face his brother.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha folded his arms, with a soft 'keh'.

"You going today?" he asked. Sesshomaru simply looked at him before turning and walking out the kitchen. Inuyasha scoffed with indignation.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he called after the retreating figure of Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru merely chuckled before walking to Rin's room.

Rin turned around with a picture in her hand and smiled small at him.

"Dad?" he asked. Raising his eyebrow he sat on the bed and watched her.

"Hn?" Rin padded over to him and sat in his lap before turning the picture up so they both could see it. It was a picture of the same woman on his nightstand but this time she was in white with a swollen belly and a content smile on her face. Sesshomaru ran a hand through Rin's locks.

"Is mommy still in heaven?" she asked. Sesshomaru chuckled; it was the same question every day. Nodded and sliding the picture out of her hand, he stood.

"Yes Rin." He answered while guiding her to her bathroom so she could take a bath. Rin stepped into the water and started playing a boat that Inuyasha had giving her.

"Daddy, when can I see Kagome again?" she asked. Sesshomaru paused in washing her hair, before starting again.

"I don't know" he answered slowly, "Why?"

Rin slammed the boat down in water, erupting in giggles as water splashed everywhere.

"I like her" she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Sesshomaru nodded and finished bathing her lifted her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel. Rin bouncing as she picked something out of her closet. Soon settling on a white dress and black flats she sat in front of her vanity as Sesshomaru combed her hair dry. An hour later they both came down stairs ready to go. Inuyasha was on the couch with a bag of chips. Rin giggled at her uncle before following Sesshomaru out of the house and to the car. She climbed into her seat and waited while her dad put her bag full of toys into the trunk them came to buckle her in.

Sesshomaru started the car and pulled out, going the well-known route to Rin's bestfriend house, Shippo. Arriving he saw Shippo waiting on the porch with her mother and excitedly bouncing. When he placed Rin down on the ground she was tackled by a blur of red. Giggling Rin and Shippo fell to the floor. Sesshomaru chuckled and grabbed her bag and handed to the waiting mother of Shippo. She smiled at him, eye crinkling in the corners and before addressing the kids.

"Rin! Honey, you look so pretty in her dress!" she said. Rin smiled brightly before standing up and dusting off her dress.

"Thank you!" she smiled. The older woman chuckled as she waved good-bye to Sesshomaru and led the kids into the house. Sesshomaru got in the car and pulled out, going towards town, stopping to pick up a single yellow rose, her favorite.

Pulling up, he looked around the parking only seeing several other cars there, he stopped at a blue car. He got the feeling he knew the car but couldn't place. So, mentally shrugging his shoulders he walked the path to a white grave. Standing in front of it, which felt like hours he finally allowed himself the memory of that day.

_Sesshomaru walked into the house frowning when his finance or daughter didn't meet him at the door. He shut the door slowly before calling out,_

"_Sara?" _

"_Sesshomaru! Hurry!" Sara called. He rushed to the room to see Sara own the bed panting and Rin carefully rubbing her stomach. Rin looked up at the entrance of her father and smiled._

"_Is he coming now?" she asked. Sesshomaru dumbly nodded, frozen to the spot. Sara did a good imitation of a growl and gritted her teeth._

"_Sesshomaru! The bag! Rin honey go get in the car" she said trying to lift herself up. At hearing this and seeing her trying to move Sesshomaru blinked before using his demon speed to grab her bag then rush back to her side. He took her arm and guided her to the car quickly buckling Rin and Sara in; he rushed to his side before driving off. _

_They reached the hospital in an array of emotions, Sara in pain and bleeding, Rin crying softy while being help by an obviously upset Sesshomaru. On the car ride there Sara started bleeding, not knowing or remembering if this happened with Rin, they became upset. Sesshomaru called his father who meet them there in record time._

"_We need a doctor fast! My wife is in labor!" quickly three nurses ran out from begin the desk, the fourth one calling a doctor and getting a room. They pushed Sesshomaru back and placed Sara in a wheelchair trying to get her to calm down. Sara only grabbed Sesshomaru's hand they wheeled her off. Rin was left with her granddad. _

_Sesshomaru was alongside Sara the whole time trying to get her to relax. They quickly turned a corner, almost bumping into another person being rushed to the E.R. Sesshomaru looked up and he eyes locked with dazed blue ones. Pain. Confusion. The girl on the bed stared back for a moment before closing her eyes in pain. They quickly sped off again, Sesshomaru eyes following the cart until he let his fiancée's hand slip iyt of his and he turned to get a better look. _

"_Sesshomaru!" Sara cried out. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in before running after his wife. They got to the room where he kissed her sweaty brow before the doctors pushed him out. _

"_I'm sorry sir but we need all the room we can get" and shutting the door in his face. Sesshomaru blinked before pounding on the door, _

"_Sara!" after pounding and screaming her name, a male nurse helped him to seat where he stayed with him until the doctor came back out, hours later. By this time Rin and his father had joined him. Rin was sleeping on his father lap._

"_Mr. Tashio?" the doctor called. Sesshomaru stood, wiping sweaty hands on his pants. _

"_Yes?" the doctor squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. _

"_I'm-" _

Sesshomaru jerked back reality and pushed the memory away. He shook his head clear and up at the sky, realizing it was getting late. Turning the rose in his hand he bent over to place it on the ground at the base of grave. He stood when he felt a familiar aura, but not being able to place it with his mind a jumbled mess, he turned and walked away. Getting in his car he drove off and saw that the blue car was gone. He forcefully pushed away all thoughts and memories and focused on getting her daughter Rin.

A/N: I know, I know! I am sorry, but I will be trying to update more now that everything isn't so hectic in my life anymore.


	18. Come Over

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: Due to review I got I went back and changed a couple of things. Rin is not his sister but his daughter when I wrote chapter 8 I was in a rush. But it's fixed. And as to Sara and Sesshomaru's relationship there is more than meets the eyes.

Un-beta-ed

After picking up Rin, Sesshomaru drove home; all the while will Rin was singing a song in the back. Pulling into the garage he sighed as Rin waited to be unbuckled.

"Daddy?" she called when he just sat there. Sesshomaru looked in the rearview mirror at his daughter. She gave him a smile and tilted her head.

"Can I see Kagome today?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her for a while and nodded. He got out the car and opened her door. She unbuckled her seat and jumped out the car. She ran off into the house but not before getting a reprimanding look for Sesshomaru. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and found Kagome's number. Calling her while making his way into the house, he wondered how she would take his request. She picked up after the third ring with a cheery hello.

"Hey Kagome" he said. He listened as she cursed someone for pulling out in front of her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. Rin wants to see you"

"Oh-! Ugh! Watch where you're going! Sure! I'd love too. What time?"

"Uh. Now?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure. I'll just turn around and be on my way"

"Kagome-"

"See ya!" Click. Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the phone. He shook his head and turned to go up to his room to change when he saw Inuyasha leaning against the frame to the kitchen. He sighed and mentally rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked sitting at one of stools on the bar. Inuyasha walked over and leaned against the counter.

"So…she's coming over?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't look so down" he laughed. Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to come to his face and relaxed his shoulders. Inuyasha patted his shoulder.

"Hey, maybe you'll get some!" he said with a laugh. He laughed louder when Sesshomaru growled and swiped at him. He pushed off the counter and walked out the room. Leaving behind an 'I'll keep Rin busy!'. He shook his head and groaned. This day was very tiring. He needed Kagome's cheery attitude to make it better.

Kagome hummed along to the radio as she drove to Sesshomaru's house. Rin wanted to see her. She couldn't remember when or if she met her. But she wondered if she was the sister he had to shop for last month. She turned into this drive way and couldn't help but be at awe with the yard. It was green and lush. She got out her car and walked to the door. Ringing the door bell, she put her arms behind her back and waited till the door slid open to reveal. No one? She blinked and looked around, until a giggle made her look down. She remembered the brown eyed little girl as the one who there when she woke up. She smiled and bent down to the little girl's level. Her head followed her down until she eye level with her. Kagome smiled and pulled her sunglasses off.

"Hi! Are you perhaps Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded and stepped back to let her in the house. Kagome stood up walked in, helping Rin close the door. Sesshomaru walked out from the kitchen at the sound of giggling. He smiled when he saw Kagome standing there. Rin ran over to him and he picked her up.

"Kagome's here!" she said. Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded at Kagome, who smiled at him. He put Rin down, who ran down the hall.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's here! Come on" she called disappearing down the hall. Kagome laughed and walked over to Sesshomaru. She gave him a hug; he blinked and wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised at the feel of her skin beneath his hands. He pulled back and looked down at her. She had on one of those half shirts.

"Ah. My shirt. I forgot my apparel. I should've changed" she said stepping back. He shook his head and looked back up at her.

"You look nice" he said. She gave a closed mouth smile and pointed to the open space to her right.

"Living room?" she asked, taking a step towards it. Sesshomaru blinked before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah come sit" he said waving to the space. Kagome nodded before plopping down on a sofa. Sesshomaru decided to sit more peacefully and gracefully. He chuckled as she kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs over his lap. She gave him a big smile and laid her head back on a pillow.

"This couch is so soft" she sighed. He nodded and watched her. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes shadowed on her cheeks. He was interrupted from his musing as Rin and Inuyasha and Kikyo came into the room. Inuyasha paused and looked at him.

"Kagome-Chan! Inuyasha is here!" Rin called running around the couch to peer down into Kagome's face. Kagome opened her eyes and giggled. She sat up, swinging her legs onto the floor. Scooting over so Rin can have a seat she was surprised to see Kikyo sit on a couch across from them. How do they watch TV? She smiled and waved.

"Hey" Kikyo said smiling at the bubbly girl across from her.

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin wanted to see her!" Rin chirped besides Kagome. Smiling at the older woman when she looked down at her.

"Yup" Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Rin and Kagome talk and giggle for the next four hours.

Kagome placed her glass on the table after taking a sip, laughing as Kikyo glared at Inuyasha.

"What woman?" he huffed crossing his arms. Kagome laughed harder as Kikyo's glare got harsher.

"Hot?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Kagome looks hot, so what?" he said. Kikyo reached over and smacked him behind the head. Sesshomaru chuckled shaking his head.

"That's not how you compliment a lady!" Rin said from her father's lap.

"Thank you! She looks pretty or gorgeous! Not hot. She's not an oven Inuyasha!" Kikyo said. Inuyasha grumbled a 'keh' and looked away. Kagome was by now leaning against Sesshomaru crying. He chuckled and patted her back; she sighed and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"You are welcome" he said looking at Kikyo. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and he stuck out his tongue. Rin giggled and Kagome shook her head with a chuckle.

"Already Rin, bed time" Sesshomaru said standing with her cradled on his elbow. Rin pouted and crossed her arms. Kagome chuckled.

"Aw! Daddy, I don't want to" she said looking up at him. Kagome blinked and looked at Kikyo. 'Daddy' she mouthed. Kikyo nodded and made shooing motions with her hands. Kagome nodded and stood. Reaching for Rin, smiling when the girl happily came into her arms, she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I have a little brother, I can help you put her down" she said. Sesshomaru nodded and they walked off to Rin's room.

"She's so cute" Kagome said smoothing away Rin's bangs as the little girl slept. She looked back at Sesshomaru who was smiling and nodding. She stood and wiped her hands on her shorts before walking past him and out the door. Sesshomaru frowned and followed after her. She was out the door and halfway down the hall when he got out the door.

"Kagome" he called. She stopped but didn't turn around. He walked in front of her and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly trying to get a look at her face. She sighed and took a step back. He has a daughter, that woman was probably his wife or probably IS. Am I falling for a married man. She shook her head. I didn't see a ring. Ah.

"Are you married?" she blurted out. Sesshomaru blinked.

"No, Kagome." He said. What a weird question. He placed his hands on her shoulders and waited till she looked at him.

"I was engaged, like you. But she died" he said. Kagome gasped.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean-" her sentence was cut off by a pair of lips. She blinked before closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled back and smile down at her. Her eyes fluttered open, dazed.

They quickly turned a corner, almost bumping into another person being rushed to the E.R. Sesshomaru looked up and he eyes locked with dazed blue ones. He blinked and memory disappeared. Was that her at the hospital that day? She was in an accident and she could've been at the same hospital. Later. He didn't want to spoil this moment.

"It's fine" he said with a smirked. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"I just keep forgetting that you had a life before me." She said looking up at him. Sesshomaru nodded and shrugged.

"You did too" he pointed out, smoothing out her hair back and smiling her softly.

"You're right" she smiled. "Come on. Let's go back down' she said grabbing his hand. They walked back down. Inuyasha and Kikyo shared a knowing smile at the joined hands.

A/N: hello? Anybody still there? Haha. I'm back.^.^ I'm sorry for the long wait


	19. Souta

Disclaimer: Do not own

A/N: Thanks to My beta Kiyoshi_Snow_Leopard_Demon_Assassin for the idea ^.^ She's amazing. Sorry for all the emails and notifications, Chapter 14, 15, and 17 has been fixed. Again sorry.

* * *

><p>Thunder crashed in the background and Kagome jumped a little, making the person in her church jump also.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said. The woman smiled and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru looked over at her. Was she really scared of thunder?

"It's fine" she said with a chuckle. Kagome smiled back and mentioned for her to close her eyes, which the woman did with no problem.

"So, you have any kids?" Kagome asked, reaching over for her primer. The woman smiled started to nod her head, but Kagome's 'tsk' stopped her.

"Yes, two" she said. Kagome stopped working and looked down at the woman. She seemed so happy and seemed to glow. She wondered would she have been the same when people asked her about her kids. Or would she would be dull and gave a simple answer. This woman clearly loved her kids, not saying that she, Kagome, didn't. She loved both of her sons even though they weren't with her. They was with a person who could love them, unlike she should….could. Or could she? Was it wrong to give her son up with even a try? Was she a bad 'mother' because of it? Could she have tried harder? A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at the eyes of Miroku. He gave a soft smile and turned to the woman in her chair.

"Excuse us for a moment" he said before pushing Kagome up the stairs to the second floor. She looked back and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha staring after her. The rest of the shop was trying to be secretive and send her long glance but those two had no shame. Miroku tugged her arm until she turned the corner to break room. He sat her down in a chair and sat across from her. He use this time to look her over. Her face was pale, she had her glasses on so you could see her blue eyes, and her hair was in a simple ponytail. She had on no make-up. Yes something was defiantly wrong. He cleared his throat and leaned on the table towards her.

"Kagome?" he asked softly. She moved her dull eyes to his and he almost winced. They were clouded in soft-doubt, pain and sad longing. He felt his heart clench for this woman across from him.

"Yes Miroku?" she asked. She blinked to rid her head of her thoughts but nothing happened. She couldn't get rid of them. They ran across her head a thousand miles a second, giving her a headache.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head and brought her hands up to her head. Miroku scooted his chair over to her and placed his hands softly on hers. He let his healing priest reiki flow to her head easing the pain away until it was a dull ache. Her shoulders sagged and she leaned her head on the table. He opened his mouth to ask a question when she said something to make it shut with a solid click.

"I'm a terrible mother" he blinked. What? He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped again when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. He nodded and got up quietly and left the room. Walking back down to her station he told the woman about Kagome and she smiled and told him it was nothing and still paid for eye make-up that was done before leaving with a smile and whoosh of her umbrella. Miroku watched her leave and looked around the shop. Noticing all eyes on him he gave a simple 'Sesshomaru got it' and started to get back to work. Everyone slowly started to get back to work, thought on the girl that changed their shop in so little time.

Sesshomaru sat in the seat Miroku was and placed a hand on her back. She flinched before looking up at him. When she saw him the tears came. She threw herself in his arms and sobbed. He was taken back but wrapped his arms around her, and held her closely while rubbing her back. He tucked her under his chin and laid his head on top of hers. They sat like that until her sobs slowed to soft breathing. He picked her up and went to the back entrance of her the second floor, walked down the steps and went to his car parked in the back. He put her in the seat before shutting the door and walking back into the shop and grabbing her things. He stopped by Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I'm taking her home. Watch the store and meet me after the work day is over" he said. They both nodded and watched him leave out the back. They gave each other a look and small smile before starting again.

Sesshomaru watched as the raved hair woman cuddled into his pillows and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and rolled over to face the wall. He patted her head and rose from the hunched position he was in and walked out the room. He was to the kitchen when he heard his father come in. He came in and looked at his son.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you home early?" he asked. Sesshomaru turned and looked at his father. Should he tell him, or was it her business to tell?

"I brought Kagome home" he said. His father raised his eyebrow, a clear indication of who Sesshomaru got it from.

"You couldn't wait till the day was over?" Inu Tashio asked with a sly look on his face. Sesshomaru gave him a deadpan face. Inu Tashio laughed before he started for the steps.

"Where is she?" he asked already turning to Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and followed his father. He father gasped as he set his brief case down. The aura around Kagome was so…sad. He walked over and placed a hand on her forehead. She felt a little warm but other than that she seemed fine. What was going on this young woman's life that she an aura of someone that has been through so much for years and years?

"She's so sad" he said to Sesshomaru without turning around. Sesshomaru moved next to him and nodded.

"She is isn't she? We try to cheer her up some days but its deep" he said. Inu Tashio looked at his son. He seemed to care for the girl. That was good, after Sara his son had been so distant and cold.

"Do you think it is good for her to be working for the salon? Is she stable?" he asked. Sesshomaru head snapped up to his. He narrowed his eyes; Inu Tashio had the strange urge to back up slowly with his hands in the air. He never has seen his son look so protective.

"You're thinking of taking the one good thing from her because she's sad? What happened to the nice demon that wanted to help everybody?" he asked. Inu Tashio looked at Kagome, thinking.

"Whatever it is wrong with her, it runs deep. I just want to make sure-" Sesshomaru held his hand up and Inu Tashio blinked before shutting his mouth.

"Kagome is fine. Yes she has issues, but who doesn't. Just because she's a little sad doesn't mean she can't work. She's been bringing in more money than anybody in the salon. She's a great aspect to the salon and everybody loves her there. You can't take her away because of on day of 'melt-down'. I won't let you" he said. Inu Tashio smiled before nodding.

"Whatever you say son" he said. Sesshomaru nodded before looking back down at Kagome. Inu Tashio silently left the room with one last look at the people in the room. He liked Kagome, he decided. He shut the door with a smile and walked to his office whistling a cheery tune.

Several hours later Kagome started to stir and Sesshomaru looked down at her. After his father had left he had laid in the bed next to her and she turned and snuggled into his side. He dosed off some time later, lured by her warmth and steady heartbeat. Blue eyes blinking slowly open and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru looking down at her she yawned and sat up. For some reason she wasn't surprised to find herself lying in bed next to Sesshomaru. It felt right, and how many girls can say they woke up next to a sexy demon? Not many. Sesshomaru sat up and leaned against the head board and watched her think.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow and shifted a little.

"Hn?" he asked. She scooted back to the headboard. She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. She sighed and closed her eyes

"Thank you" she said. He smirked.

"Hn" she giggled and smacked his arm.

"Can I get real Japanese words?" she asked. He smirked and decided to tease her.

"I do not know Japanese" he said in perfect English.

"Right and I am the queen of England" she responded in Japanese. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked down at her. She moved her head back to smile up at him. He smiled back and she giggled before putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Kagome, tell me about your family" he said running a clawed hand through her ponytail.

"Okay I have a brother named Souta. The one I was talking about when we went put Rin down for bed. Except his not so little anymore" she said. Sesshomaru hummed for her to continue.

"He's in college and he lives over in the States with my dad. He's half English like me and lives in New York" she said. Sesshomaru nodded as she continued. "He's not married that I know of but he does have a 'kid' here in Japan. It's not really his but it was girl he liked since elementary school name Hitomi's. She doesn't know who the dad is so Souta decided to help her out. He's been really sweet about it. He doesn't complain when she drops him off, just takes him while she does whatever. He told me once that he wanted her to see how much of a good dad he could be. You could say that they are together but he didn't want to do the long distance thing and 'broke up' with her before he left. But for as much as I know they talk almost every day" she giggled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"A good man. Not many will do that" he said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, he was always so sweet when we were growing up. When dad….left. He was always the one comforting me and mom. He was so strong." She said softly. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome sighed and they became silent. Sesshomaru moved his hand to her arm and rubbed it. Kagome looked up and him and smiled. He smiled back down.

"This is nice" she said. He nodded and kissed her on the nose, getting a giggle out the raven haired woman.

"It is" he nuzzled her cheek. She laughed and the tickling sensation, he chuckled along with her and moved his head to her neck and gave her soft kiss. Kagome gasped and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer and back up to her face. He smiled and Kagome felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. She gave him a smile back. He leaned down to give her a kiss when the door slammed open and Rin ran into the room. Kagome jumped a little and looked over at the little who skidded to a stop once she saw Kagome's face. She looked at her father, and then noticed where he was. She titled her head and looked at Kagome before looking back at her dad.

" Daddy?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome before looking back at Rin. Oh gosh.

"Are you and Kagome-Chan….making…..babies?" she asked. He felt Kagome cough under him and his eyes widen. "Because if you are, I can go to Shippo's house" she said. Kagome smacked his arm and he looked down at her. Her face from red and her eyes filled with laughter. She mouth 'Tell her no". He chuckled and looked back at Rin. Rin walked closer and looked at Kagome and noticed she had a shirt on. Well that's not what she learned. To make babies you had to be naked. So that only meant one thing.

"You're not making babies! You can't with clothes on. You guy were wrestling, weren't you?" she asked. She smiled before turning and leaving out the room with a 'You can beat him Kagome-Chan'. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was staring up at him. She started to laugh and he chuckled, rolling off of her. She sat up and wiped her eyes

"That was the most hilarious and embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me" Kagome laughed looking at a still chuckling Sesshomaru. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started to calm down.

"Wow. She's so blunt" Sesshomaru said. When did Rin learn that from?

"Where did she learn that from?" Kagome asked, voicing his thoughts still chuckling. They both paused before nodding.

"Inuyasha" they said together. They laughed and Sesshomaru kissed her on the head and pulled her to him. He could get use to this.

A/N: Review? This was Beta'd ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do not own

Sesshomaru walked into work the next day relaxed and with a lazy almost grin on his face. Kikyo and Inuyasha shared a looked. Inuyasha waited till his brother walked around the counter before nudging him. Sesshomaru paused and glanced up at him. Inuyasha leaned forward a little bit, eyes narrowing.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked. Sesshomaru cleared his throat before glancing back down towards the table, shuffling papers around.

"Nothing that concerns you, little brother" he said lowly. Inuyasha groaned and plopped down into the chair next to him before smacking his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru looked back at him with glare. Inuyasha smirked and squeezed his shoulder before letting it fall.

"Yeah right. Did you and Kagome" he mentioned with his hands "you know" he asked. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose and turned towards his office. Pausing in the door he looked over his shoulder at his younger brother before shaking his head and closing the door. Inuyasha snorted and spun in the chair to see Kikyo looking at him.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head and started back working.

Kagome walked into her apartment, kicking her shoes off at the entrance she called out Sango's name. When she got no response she sighed and ran her hand though her loose lock before walking to the kitchen. She saw a not on the refrigerator letting her now that Sango was stay at her mom's for a family emergency. She ripped the note off and opened the door, peering inside. Grabbing something to drink she walked to the living room, plopped down on the couch and took a sip. She saw the light on the answering machine beeping and reached over to push the button to her it.

"_Hey…Kagome.." _Kagome groaned when she heard whose voice it belonged to _"I wanted to know if you're available anytime soon. I want to catch u-" _she deleted the message before leaning back against the couch.

"Why must you try so hard Kouga?" she asked. She shook her head and stood up. Sesshomaru told her she had the day off. She wasn't going to spend it laying on the couch. She went into her room to take shower.

Kagome stepped out the shower feeling more energized. She walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes. She looked around before pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white wife beater and white Converse. She turned on her music on her iPod and began to get ready. Humming along with the song, she pulled her mass of ebony curls into a ponytail. She went to the bathroom to apply her makeup before turning back to her room to look in the mirror. After deeming herself presentable for an easy day around town she grabbed her phone, purse and key before leaving back out the house. She got to her car and decided to stop by her job to say help to everyone. Thinking of her job made her think of last night. A blush rose to her cheeks and she gave dreamy sigh. After yesterday she realized how much she really liked him. Granted she was still scared and nervous to open up to any male again after what happened in her past, but she was ready to give it a try. He's been nothing but good to her and sweet. She didn't want to compare their relationship to hers and Kouga's but she and Sesshomaru were going a lot slower than they did.

"_Maybe that's why things are smoother" _she though while pulling into the nearest parking space to her job. She got out the car and walked over to the door. She door opened before she could grab the handle and Kagura stepped out. Looking down at Kagome she sneered before letting the door close behind her. Kagome turned to look after her before walking into the salon. Walking up to where Inuyasha stood behind the desk, she pointed her thumb to where Kagura just left.

"What's her problem?" She asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood grabbing papers with him. He walked around the desk before leaning on it.

"She's always just been a bitter witch" he said. Kagome gave a silent 'O' before she leaned both arms on the counter.

"What's up? Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged and looked at him. He looked into her blue eyes held him for a moment before she answered him.

"Just wanted to say hey" she responded. Her eyes drifted to the closed door behind the front desk and Inuyasha let a grin spread across his face.

"To whom?" he asked slyly. Kagome rolled her eyes before she looked back at him. She leaned towards him and gave a small smile.

"Everyone" she said low. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded,

"Sure" he said before he pushed away from the desk. He handed the papers to her and started to walk off. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the papers.

"While you're back there give those to him" Inuyasha called ask he started making his rounds. Kagome sighed and walked around the desk to the door. She knocked before opening the door. Sesshomaru looked up from his papers and smiled at her. He smiled back before holding the papers out in front of her. He frowned and took them.

"I thought I told you to have the day off" he said placing the papers in a pile on his desk. Kagome walked around to the other side of the desk before sitting on it in front of him. He looked up and placed his hands on her thighs. She smiled down at him and giggled.

"I am. I guess Inuyasha thought I needed a reason to be back here" she explained. He ran her hands up to her waist before standing and stepping in between her legs. She automatically placed her arms around his neck. He hummed before he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She immediately responded. He squeezed her waist before one hand snaked up to pull her hair free of its ponytail. She sighed as he started to massage her scalp. After a few more movements of kissing her Sesshomaru pulled back from her, he nuzzled her cheek to hers with a small smile on his lips. He pulled her closer and held on tight, nothing wanting to let go. He was afraid after finally finding somebody after Sara that he wouldn't find another person again that he would care for again like he did Kagome. Kagome didn't say anything but held him back. She pressed her face into his chest and breathed in the smell his cologne gave off. They stayed that way until a knock sounded on the door. They person walked in before he could say hold on. He looked at the person, and realized it was Kimi. She gave a tight smile.

"The meeting is about to take place soon Sesshomaru" she said. She didn't like this. She hoped one day that Kagome and Kouga would get back together. She didn't like the woman that played mother to her nephew. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled recently away from Kagome.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked. She nodded before she hopped from the desk and walked past Kimi. They gave each other smiles before Kagome left the shop.


	21. Date Night 1

Disclaimer: Do not own

i decided to break this chapter up into two

Kagome sat in her living room with Sango watching a television show. It was quiet, too quiet for Sango. She knew Kagome had something to say, the way she kept bitting her thumb nail and looking at her out the corner of her eyes. She picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Kagome turned her head and looked at her.

"Hey! I was watching that!" she cried. Sango folded her legs under her and rested her arms on the pillow she was holding in her lap. She gave Kagome a pointed look.

"Speak" she said. Kagome sputtered a second before closing her mouth. She looked at Sango a minute, trying to assess her mood. When Sango gave a tiny smile, she gave one back.

"It's nothing bad, is it?" she asked. Kagome shook her head before falling back on the couch with a dramatic flair and a sigh. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head; leave it up to her to find the most dramatic person to be her bestfriend.

"It's not really nothing at all…" Kagome trailed off. Sango adjusted herself a little more before leaning more on the pillow.

"Then why were you looking at me like that?" she asked. Kagome turned to look at her.

"Like what?" she asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Like you wanted to tell me something important!" she said leaning closer. Kagome turned her head back to the front.

"It's not that big of a deal. I have a date with Sesshomaru tonight" she said. Sango eyes got round and she leaned back.

"Not a big deal?!" she asked. Kagome looked over at her and giggled. Sango loved to pull the 'dramatic bestfriend' card on _her. _

"No Sango" she said. Sango shook her head. How can she think this isn't a big deal? Sesshomaru Tashio?! Japan's hottest?

"I didn't know you guys were so serious" she said. Kagome scrunched her nose up, mirrored Sango's position and leaned in close to her friend. Sango raised an eyebrow and titled her head.

"I don't think we are" Kagome said lowly. Sango leaned back slightly, assessing her friend. Kagome was the type to sweep anything important under the rug so she could shrink it down and deal with it easier. Sango sighed and it was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You need to stop trying to deal with things like this" Sango said. Kagome lifted her lip in distaste at her words, Sango shook her head.

"I'm trying to get better. It's not easy" Kagome murmured. Her blue eyes staring into Sango's. They expressed so much at that moment her fear, anxiety. Sango never realized how Kagome was still not ever what happened.

"He really broke you" Sango whispered.

"Of course" Kagome replied. She stood and looked towards the clock on the window, checking the time.

"I'd better get ready" she said before leaving the living room to her room. Sango sit in the living room a moment longer, stunned. She never had seen Kagome so vulnerable. Even after the accident she seemed so strong and steadfast to move on. She didn't consider that she was faking it. Kagome never need to fake being brave. She was bravery defined. She turned her head towards Kagome's door and opened her mouth to yell at her friend to come back, to talk to her, but closed it softly.

"I can't help her…" she whispered. This was something Kagome was going to have to do on her own.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his mirror adjusting his tie with a small smile on his face. He was excited about tonight and a little nervous. It'd be his first date since the passing of Sara and he wanted it to go just a good-no _better_ than their first one. He was finally ready to step back out. Kagome, she gave him all the feelings Sara gave him times more intensified. He didn't understand how she got a hold of him so quickly and so strongly. But he wasn't going to fight it. He grabbed his coat and turned ready to leave, only to be startled by seeing his father standing there. Said person was leaning against the door frame with a grin on his face.

"You're happy" he said stepping into the room. Sesshomaru stood a little straighter before giving his father a nod.

"I am" he said. Inu Tashio grinned and clapped his hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru stumbled a little from the impact but otherwise never broke eye contact with his father. His father was never the one to hold a conversation with him. He was either their to reprimand or bark orders. The older Tashio grinned wider and pulled his son into a hug. Sesshomaru released a startled gasp and stood awkwardly in his father arms, not knowing what to do. Inu Tashio chuckled and stepped back, holding his son at arms lengths, looking him over.

"I'm proud of you son" he said. Sesshomaru stood shock still. He didn't realize his heart speed up or that that fact his eyes had gone wide. Inu Tashio chuckled and walked out, leaving Sesshomaru in his stupor. All his life Sesshomaru has waited to hear those words from his father. Always being at the top his class, best at kendo and sacrificing his whole teenage life to being the best for his father. But never until now has his father uttered those words. Being happy? That's all his father wanted for him? He shook his head with a chuckle and left the house with an extra pep in his step.

Sango shuffled to the door calling out a "hold on". She pulled the door open and grinned when she saw Sesshomaru standing there. He was dressed in black slacks, black button down shirt, holding his coat over his arm, with his hair pulled into a high ponytail and holding a single rose.

"May I come in?" he asked looking around for Kagome. Sango nodded and swept her arm aside with a little bow, earning a chuckle from him. Sesshomaru stepped in and stopped in the foyer while Sango went down the hall for Kagome. He head knocking then low murmuring before Sango came back to his sight. She gave him a small smile and a motioned her head towards the way she came.

"She'll be out soon" she said. Sesshomaru nodded looking away as she turned and started back down the hall, to her room he assumed. He heard the click of heels and turned his head to greet his date. But his breathe stopped short.

Kagome stood in a floor length black dress with a sweet heart neckline. Her hair was curled then brushed to the side with dangling sliver earrings. She had simple cat eye makeup and red blush and lipstick. She stopped and gave him a small dazzling smile. He smiled back and walked towards her, handing her the rose. She took it and looked up at him.

"You look lovely" she said lowly. Her stomach felt like it was going to take off with her permission, and she couldn't get her heart to slow down no matter how much she pleaded. He made her feel like she was in high school all over again.

"As do you" he replied. She blushed and looked down. Sesshomaru wondered at her somber mood and held his arm out for her to take. She looped her arm with his and they left the apartment. On the way down the elevator he noticed how quiet she was and how she kept worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I thought the point of lipstick was for me to take it off with my lips, not with your own teeth" he teased. Kagome blushed but stopped her actions. Sesshomaru sighed and put his arm around her.

"What is wrong?" he asked, rubbing her arms, hoping to sooth her. He hoped she wasn't nervous. He wanted this night to be perfect, and even though he was nervous he didn't want her nervousness to hinder the great night he planned.

"Nothing….Sango just said something that really got to me" she said looking to him "You do realize that I'm broken? Fixing me after all I've been through will be hard. I don't want to burden you" she said lowly as they elevator dinged. Sesshomaru stayed silent, leaving Kagome to walk in, what she deemed an awkward silence. _Will he say anything? _she screamed in her mind. They reach the front of the building and ushered her in. After they were in and seated, he gave the driver the go ahead to start.

"Kagome" he said turning towards her and grabbing her hands. Kagome looked up to him, her eyes shining and he vowed to himself then that he would be everything he could for this girl. She had been through so much for such a young age and she put up a front to try to please everyone around her. Leaving her not really handling her pain or letting it out. He took a deep breathe before choosing his next words

"I know you have been though things, things that I really could not understand. But I want you to know that from this point on, if you would allow me too, to be everything you need and more" he said staring in her eyes. He watched as her blue eyes glazed over with tears and started to shine with happiness. Her face broke out into the most dazzling smile, and he knew then that he was right in his decision. This was the first date and little early to be making such bold declarations but he knew he didn't want to take it back. He couldn't.

A/N: eh


	22. Date Night 2

Disclaimer: Do not own

Kagome couldn't help the smile that broke out over face at his words. She didn't even care that it was their first date and to making such statements seemed unusual. She didn't look at them as him declaring his undying love to her. She took it as a great friend promising to help her. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. She felt, more than heard, him chuckle and put his arms around her waist. She pulled back and wiped her eyes before fanning them and giving a nervous giggle.

"Sorry" she said. Sesshomaru smirked and turned back around his seat. Thinking his next words was sure to get a reaction out of her.

"It's nothing, I'm used to girls mindlessly throwing themselves on my person" he said not glancing at her. Her mouth dropped before she lifted her arm and punched his in the bicep. He gasped softly, not expecting her to be able to punch so hard. He looked at her to see her facing forward, arms crossed and pout on her lips. She was mumbling about arrogant demons. He chuckled and she whipped her head around to at stare at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked. Sesshomaru chuckled again and leaned towards her.

"And if I am?" he asked, locking eyes with her. Said blue eyes narrowed and took on a challenging look. Sesshomaru was mildly surprised. He never has seen this side of Kagome, it excited him. She looked down and back up, he felt oddly like she was sizing him up, before she turned in her seat and leaned on the door. He sat back and watched her, feeling put out. Was he just dismissed? The car ride to the restaurant after that was rode in silence, with Sesshomaru trying to figure out the last time he was dismissed so casually, and with Kagome mentally celebrating her victory over him.

After they ate at the restaurant Sesshomaru took her to a park to walk around. She had her arm looped within his and was leaning on his. Sesshomaru lead her through the park and eventually off the walking trail and into the woods. Kagome looked up at him.

"Is this were you kill me?" she asked. Sesshomaru glanced down at her and rolled his eyes,

"Don't flatter yourself, why would I want to sully myself with your blood?" he asked with a flick of his hand to his hair. Kagome laughed before looking around her. The woods were dense and it was dark. She followed Sesshomaru a couple more moments before the trees started to fan out and open to a quaint field full of purple, red, blue and pink flowers. She gasped before smiling and rushing into the flowers with a giggle. Her disturbance of the flower caused black bugs and fly out and she squealed before closing her eyes hut and balling up her arms to her face. Sesshomaru chuckled and walked over to her before taking her hands and pulling them from over her eyes. She lifted her head up towards him

"Kagome, open your eyes" he said softly. She slowly opened her eyes and locked eyes with sun kissed yellow. _Wow, a girl could get used to this. _She noticed something flash behind his head and looked around him, where a gasp of wonder left her mouth. The field was aglow from fireflies, making the flowers glow around them. She turned and looked around and delight before she heard rustling coming from the trees. Out stepped and band dressed in black, they set up around field and started a quiet melody. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and smiled her dazzling smile again. In that moment she felt him weasel his way deeper into her heart and firmly taking place there.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned and look in wonder at the field. Making a small motion towards the trees, he watched as Kagome turned confused eyes towards the noise the band members were making before her eyes widened. He watched her as she watched the band set up and as they started playing. When she turned to him with those shining blue eyes and that smile, he felt his world stop. She looked ethereal standing there among the waist high flowers and the fireflies lights causing shadows to play across her face. He never had seen a more beautiful sight. Getting himself together he bent and pulled a flower from the ground, feeding his poison into it he watched the step glow green before the blue flower turned a teal color and glow brightly. He walked over to her and put the flower behind her ear. She smiled up at him and her small shrank in size but not in magnitude. Her eyes were shining and held a tender expression in them.

"Sesshomaru, this was really sweet of you" she said softly, not to break the moment. He gave a small smile and pulled his in his arms. His heart swelled at the look in her eyes and the smile on her lips. He didn't fight the urge lean in and claim her lips, and she didn't stop him.

**He kissed her like her lips were air and he couldn't breathe. **

**A/n: I found that last part on tumblr. I don't own. **


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Everything belong to their respective owners.

Kagome walked into her apartment as quietly as possible. As much as she wanted to tell Sango all the details of her wonderful night with Sesshomaru, she wanted to just fall asleep instead. Tiptoeing down the hall she slowly pushed her door open, wincing when it creaked and paused. She looked behind her to make sure her roommate wasn't disturbed. Seeing that she was clear, she walked into the sitting area of her room and took her heels off. Throwing everything but her phone to the couch she walked into her bedroom. Shimmying out of her clothes and forcing herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After she finished she sat on her bed and picked up her phone. On the screen was a text from Sesshomaru. She took her finger and pressed it on the button to unlock her phone. She laid back on her bed and held the phone close to her face, having taken out her contacts in the bathroom. She grinned when she read what he sent her:

_Tonight was wonderful. You were a gorgeous date. _

Sesshomaru walked into his father's house, where he was staying for a while until he and Rin moved back into his penthouse downtown. He paused in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He pulled his phone out his pocket and sent Kagome a text.

_Tonight was wonderful. You were gorgeous date_

After he finished his water he threw it away and made his way out he kitchen. Not caring as to the noise he made, they would've heard him anyways, he made his way upstairs to check on Rin. He saw her laid out in her bed with covers kicked down and the TV on a cartoon movie. Shaking his head he walked in and turned the TV and turning towards his daughter. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his finger along her cheek. Rin scrunched her nose up and swatted at him, rolling over. Sesshomaru smiled ruefully as a memories came back to him,

_Sesshomaru was standing over a pink crib. Laying on the soft white covers was a small infant with brown hair and amber eyes, staring intently at her father. Sesshomaru couldn't do anything but watch his little girl with wide eyes. She was tiny and quiet. She never cried, just watched everything around her. He heard soft footsteps behind him and straightened up. Sara walked into the room and placed her hand on the rail before leaning down over Rin. Rin blinked and titled her head, peering up at her mother. Sara chuckled and leaned on the crib. Sesshomaru looked down at her, she was getting smaller. He reached into the crib rubbed his finger on Rin's cheek. She looked at him and scrunched her nose. Sara laughed and-_

"Sesshomaru?" Inu Tashio called. Sesshomaru pulled his hand away before standing and facing his father. Inu Tashio smiled and stepped into the room.

"She reminds me of you when you was a pup" he said pulling the overs over Rin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before walking out the room. He knew he wouldn't get to go to sleep without talking to his father. Inu Tashio walked after him quickly and giddily. Once they made it downstairs Inu Tashio plopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes this time before sitting on the couch more calmly.

"So…" Inu Tashio drawled out. Sesshomaru sat back on the couch and relayed the night back to this father, who had a huge grin on his face. Once he was done it seemed as Inu Tashio's grin grew winder. Sesshomaru sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes, again. His father was like a teenage boy getting details of his friend's juicy date.

"You really like her" Inu Tashio said. Sesshomaru stared ahead. He did really like Kagome. She was amazing. She wasn't annoying, smelly, too happy…the list went on. She seemed…perfect. She was full of emotions, warmth. She made him…feel. He didn't feel that way even when he was with Sara. He and Sara were friends since he was young. They always used to be together so it was natural to ask her to be his girlfriend and then his wife. She was stable, dependent. Their relationship wasn't one of passion. They only ever had sex once, to create Rin. There was no love involved. Only a deep fondness on each side. They never expected anything more from each other than what was mutually understood. Kagome, however, he figured he'll go through hell and back with her. But isn't that what he really wanted? A little back and forth in a relationship? Instead of a calm sit down. A sweet smile and warm welcome when he got home? Instead of a cool greeting. A cute embarrassing nickname? Instead of his name with formalities attached.

He felt guilty about his thoughts. Sara was there when he needed the stability. She never complained. She understood that, in her own way, she was his savior. He was selfish, he kept her from really experiencing true happiness with someone. Before he could sink more into his guilt his father pulled out of his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad you found someone. You deserve it. I'm sure _everybody_ is rooting for you with this." And with that his father stood and left. Sesshomaru waited until he heard his father's door close before he let a small smile loose. His father just told him all he needed to make sure he put his all into this with no hesitations.

A/N: Beta?


End file.
